Blue Flame Teil 2
by Shuki Cranston
Summary: Im Zweiten Teil wird es für die sechs Ranger wirklich gefährlich, ihr Tod soll der Auferstehung eines abartigen Gottes dienen...nur eines kann sie retten...ihr Abenteuer steht auf Messer´s Schneide...


Die beiden Jeeps rumpelten Stunde um Stunde auf dem schmäler werdenden Pfad durch das dichte Grün des Regenwaldes. Bei jedem Schlagloch wurden Jasons Kopfschmerzen heftiger und tausend Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Ach wenn er selbst keine Ruhe fand, war wenigsten der Dicke wieder eingedöst und hatte aufgehört ihn zu drangsalieren. Am Stand der Sonne konnte er erkennen, dass es bereits spät am Mittag sein musste. Flehentlich wünschte er sich, dass der Rest seiner Kampftruppe endlich ihren unfreiwilligen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte. Wie er Billys Erzählungen entnommen hatte, war Kimberlys Schutz ihre vorrangige Aufgabe.

So lange sie am Leben war, gab es noch Hoffnung. Hoffnung die wahren Kräfte der Bacabs zu erwecken und den Kampf gegen diese fanatische Sekte aufnehmen zu können. Hoffung das Böse zu vertreiben und zu überleben!

Diese Gedanken gaben ihm neuen Mut und die Kraft die Torturen zu überstehen, die er durchleiden musste. Er dachte an Billy. Warum war gerade er zur blauen Flamme ausersehen? Bisher war seine Stärke weniger der Kampf, sondern die geistige Überlegenheit gewesen. Diese Eigenschaft hatte ihnen mehr als einmal die Haut gerettet. Es musste ein tieferer Sinn dahinter stecken. Oder die Götter waren verrückt geworden!

Die Fahrt wurde langsamer. Die Piste steiler. Laut brummten die Motoren auf. Jason hob den Kopf und spitzte die Ohren. Er glaubte aus dem nachfolgenden Wagen Stimmen gehört zu haben. Vertraute Stimmen. War das nicht Tommys Organ, dass er vernehmen konnte? Er jubelte innerlich. Niemand fluchte so schön und so lautstark wie Tommy! Sein Flehen war erhört worden.

Rasend vor Schmerzen setzte der Camazotz die Verfolgung fort. Sein Hass übersteigerte seine Blutgier um ein Vielfaches. Schnaubend nahm er die Fährte auf. Seine gewaltigen Pranken schlugen alles Kurz und Klein, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Bestialische Laute erfüllten die Luft. Er wollte nur noch töten!

Die Gefahr erwartend wich Billy zurück, bis er die harte Rinde des Baumes in seinem Rücken fühlte. Er atmete tief durch. Dieses Mal würde er nicht weglaufen. _Durfte_ er nicht weglaufen, denn das Untier stand zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden. Als der Camazotz mit Schaum vor dem Maul aus dem Dickicht brach, war der Junge bereit zu kämpfen. Er wollte jedoch seine besonderen Kräfte meiden wenn es ging. Das Risiko sich der Macht der Flamme hinzugeben schien ihm zu hoch. Der härteste Kampf stand ihm noch bevor und bis dahin wollte er Billy bleiben.

In einer Blitzattacke stürzte sich das mordgierige Wesen auf sein Opfer. Messerscharfe Hauer schnappten nach Billy, der ebenso flink mit einem derben Fußkick gegen den Unterkiefer des Angreifers konterte. Das Biest wirbelte herum und ging in die Knie. Aber einen Wutschrei später war der Camazotz wieder kampfbereit. Mit einem hammerartigen Hieb versuchte er seine widerspenstige Beute niederzustrecken. Reaktionsschnell hechtet Billy zur Seite. Die mörderischen Pranken trafen auf den dicken Baumstamm, der von der Gewalt des Schlages regelrecht gespalten wurde.

Splitterteile flogen umher. Ein langes armdickes Holzstück verfehlte Billy um haaresbreite. Der Zorn des Monsters steigerte sich jetzt in Raserei. Mit ausgestreckten Klauen setzte er erneut zum Sprung an. Billy ging in Abwehrhaltung, stolperte aber über das Holzstück, das neben ihn gelandet war und fiel auf den Hintern.

Der Camazotz wölbte siegessicher den mächtigen Brustkorb und grunzte. Es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln und er bekam was er begehrte. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte Billy in die groteske Fratze, die sich ihm unaufhörlich näherte.

Das zerstörte Auge hing wie ein blutiger Klumpen Teig aus der Augenhöhle, das andere funkelte ihn bösartig an. Die schlitzartigen Nüstern bebten bei jedem Atemzug. Feuchter stinkender Dunst schlug ihm entgegen. Sabbernd bleckte es eine Reihe gelblicher Reißzähne. Fauchend schob sich das mächtige Höllentier weiter über ihn. In diesem Augenblick ahnte Billy, dass es schlimmere Dinge gab als eine Feuersäule zu werden. Weitaus Schlimmere!

In Anbetracht der ausweglosen Situation hielt er es für durchaus nützlich das Potential seiner Kräfte nun doch zu aktivieren. Eine Hitzewelle brachte seine Adern fast zum Kochen. Zögernd ballte er seine rechte Hand zur Faust. Sie begann zu glühen.

Während er sie erhob, fühlte er einen spitzen Schmerz im Rücken. Etwas stach gegen seine Rippen. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was das bedeuten könnte kombinierte er in Sekundenbruchteile. Im selben Augenblick öffnete er die rechte Hand, ließ die Kraft wieder erlöschen, bevor sie ihren Siedepunkt erricht hatte und rollte sich geschickt herum. Zugleich faste er nach dem Gegenstand der unter ihm lag.

Die Klauenhände des Camazotz packten nach Billys Hüften, um ihn nicht entwischen zu lassen. Wie mit Stahlklammern drückte er zu und stieß einen weiteren abartigen Schrei dabei aus. Der finale Angriff stand bevor. Mit weit aufgerissenem Maul warf sich das Monster auf Billy um ihm Kehle herauszureißen.

Im selben Augenblick riss der Junge den gezackten Holzpflock hoch, den er in der Hand hielt, und stemmte dessen stumpfes Ende in die Erde. Die Spitze hielt er dem Camazotz entgegen, der mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn gesprungen war, zielgenau auf dessen schwarzes Herz gerichtet.

Das Holz splitterte und knirschte, bohrte sich stetig tiefer durch die dunkle Lederhaut weit ins Fleisch des Monsters hinein. Warm sickerte ein roter Strom aus der Wunde und floss Billys Arm hinab. Ein heiseres Röcheln drang aus der Kehle des Camazotz, begleitet von einem Schwall schaumigen Blutes. Sein Brustkorb rutsche unaufhörlich weiter in den Pflock. Verwirrt glotze das Raubtierauge den schmächtigen Jungen an. Dann brach sein Blick. Der Körper erschlaffte und sackte zusammen. Seine Masse drohte Billy unter sich zu begraben. Schnell ließ er das Holzstück los und robbte aus der Gefahrenzone.

Mit einem widerlichen Knirschen durchbrach die Spitze des Pflockes den Körper des Feindes und trat rotgefärbt aus seinem Rücken wieder aus, als er bäuchlings auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Aus sicherem Abstand beobachtete Billy, wie der Camazotz wie unter Stromstößen zu zucken begann. Dunkler Qualm quoll aus der tödlichen Wunde und hüllte den monströsen Körper nach und nach ein. Kurz darauf verdichtete sich die wabernde Masse, dann versickerte sie langsam vor Billys Augen zischend im Erdreich. Ein feuchtschimmernder schwarzer Fleck war alles was von der Ausgeburt der Höhle zurück blieb. Der Spuck war vorbei.

„Pech gehabt, Erbsenhirn! So einfach lass ich mich nicht auffressen. Ich hab schließlich eine wichtige Mission vor mir."Sagte Billy aufatmend und wandte sich ab. Es blieb keine Zeit den Sieg zu genießen. Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Stand längst überschritten. Der Wettlauf gegen die Zeit hatte begonnen.

6. IM TEMPEL DES TODES

Es war unerträglich schwül geworden, als die Jeeps mit ihrer kostbaren Fracht die Anhöhe im unberührten Teil des Sian Ka´an Naturreservates erreichten. Die letzten Stunden hatten sich die Wagen in rollende Backöfen verwandelt. Das Stöhnen und Schimpfen hinten auf der Ladefläche hatte nachgelassen. Pausenlos war der Convoy über Schutt und Geröll gerumpelt. Durst, Hunger und Erschöpfung machten die Jugendlichen mürbe. Querido war es egal in welchem Zustand die Todgeweihten ankamen, solange sich noch ein Hauch Leben in ihnen befand, dass er Akabh opfern konnte.

Das üppige Grün des Regenwaldes hatte sich merklich gelichtet. Das Umland gab den Blick auf einen mysteriösen Pyramidenhügel frei. In dieser Kuppe lag, halb im Erdreich verborgen, halb von Schlingpflanzen und Gestrüpp überwuchert, die stufenförmige Ruine einer uralten Maya-Kultstädte. Von massiven Steingewändern umrahmt, gähnte ein unheilvolles dunkles Portal, wie ein aufgerissener Raubtierrachen, aus den Trümmern. Die Mauern und Säulen waren bestückt mit fremdartigen Hieroglyphen, geheimnisvollen Reliefen und furchterregenden Götzenfratzen. Die Präsenz des Bösen war weithin spürbar und ließ selbst das lautstarke Tosen des nahen Dschungels verstummen. Eine unangenehme Stille lag über diesem schicksalhaften Ort voller grausamer Verbrechen und unermesslichen Leid. Totenstille!

Hier hatte der längstvergessene Mythos um den schrecklichen Gott Akabh unbemerkt vom Rest der Welt überleben können. Hier pulsierte die dunkle Macht die er über seine Anhänger ausübte am stärksten. Hier stand sein blutiger Altar direkt über dem abgrundtiefen Höllenschlund in den er einst durch den Llama azul in die Tiefen der Unterwelt verbannt wurde. Und aus dem er vorhatte, in dieser Nacht in neuer Größe und Grausamkeit aufzusteigen...

Kaum waren die Jeeps zum Stehen gekommen, quoll eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Sektenanhänger (in bodenlangen, schwarzen Leinengewändern) wie eine Herde Ameisen aus dem dunklen Portal. Sie umringten die Wagen und verneigten sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor Querido, der auf die Laderampe gestiegen war und ihnen kurze Befehle zuraunzte. Kräftige Hände packten unsanft zu und die Jeeps wurden hastig „entladen". Auf wackligen Beinen fanden sich die fünf Freunde, umringt von grimmig dreinschauenden Gesichtern, vor dem unheilvereisenden Ruinen des Tempels wieder.

Tommy entdeckte Jason, der mehr auf sie zugeschupst wurde, als das er selbst gehen konnte. „Was geht hier ab, Jase? Wo ist Billy?"rief er ihm zu. „Was wollen die von uns und wo sind wir überhaupt?" Bevor die vier ausgenüchterten Ranger eine Antwort von ihrem Anführer erhalten konnten, drängten die schwarzen Gestallten sie mit Hieben und Tritten weiter auf den Eingang zu. Die erschöpften und gefesselten Jugendlichen waren kaum zu einer Gegenwehr fähig. Tommy fluchte was das Zeug hielt, konnte aber damit nicht verhindern, dass Einer nach dem Anderen von dem dunklen Portal verschluckt wurde.

Erdiger Modergeruch schlug ihnen entgegen. Im Innern der Ruine war es kühl und feucht. Qualmende Pechfackeln tauchten alles in ein fahles Licht. Von fern hallte das Echo eines monotonen Todengesanges. Eine fremde und verborgene Welt tat sich vor ihnen auf. Unwirklich und schreckenerregend wie ein Alptraum.

Wie eine Herde Vieh wurden die fünf Freunde immer tiefer in die dunklen Gänge getrieben, die sich wie ein Labyrinth durch den Tempel zogen. Der Klang ihrer Schritte hallte auf den mit Steinplatten ausgelegten Wegen wieder. Mächtige Rundbögen stützten die Wände. Die Hieroglyphen darauf erzählten die blutige Geschichte eines geächteten Kultes und seinem grausamen Gott.

Schon bald wusste keiner mehr von ihnen, wie weit sie sich vom Eingang entfernt hatten, geschweige denn, wie sie den Rückweg je finden sollten. Man konnte lediglich erahnen, dass der Weg in einer leichten Neigung nach unten führte. Sie mussten sich bereits metertief unter dem Erdreich befinden. Selbst Tommy war verstummt und bemühte vergebens, sich zu orientieren.

Endlich stoppte der Trupp. Das Ende des Tunnels war durch ein hohes Eisengitter begrenzt. Es hatte armdicke Streben die, wenn auch durch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit stark angerostet, einen extrem stabilen Eindruck machten. Einer der Begleiter öffnete unter hohem Kraftaufwand ein quietschendes Tor, das sich darin befand. Ohne ein Wort wurden die fünf Teenager ziemlich grob hinein gestoßen. Dann verließen die Schwarzgekleideten mit den Fackeln den Sektor.

Ihre Opfer wähnten sie hier unten im Herzen ihres Machtzentrums, stramm gefesselt und hinter stabilen Gittern, in Sicherheit. Ein Ausbruch war absolut unmöglich. Die Bacabs würden ihrer Bestimmung nicht entgehen. Das heilige Ritual ihrer Hinrichtung konnte vorbereitet werden.

Es war finster im Verließ. Drohende, grauenhafte Dunkelheit umgab die Freunde. Tommy rief jeden beim Namen. Zögernd meldeten sich nacheinander. Plötzlich stieß etwas gegen seine Brust. „Ich will hier raus!"jammerte eine tränenerstickte Stimme. Er fühlte Kimis Nähe und war erleichtert. Zack spuckte Dreck aus, den er bei seiner Bauchlandung im Kerker geschluckt hatte.

„Shit! hustsprotz Was für ein Horrortrip! Warum sperren diese Irren uns in diesem Loch ein?"hustete er vor sich hin. Trini meldete sich. „Eine Entführung vielleicht? Die erpressen sicher von unseren Eltern ein dickes Lösegeld."„Ja, so wird es sein. Wenn sie die Kohle haben lassen sie uns sicher wieder laufen." Beruhigte Tommy die schniefende Kimberly. „Nicht wahr, Jase? ...Jase? ...Verdammt, antworte doch endlich!"erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Freund bisher nicht mehr als ein Stöhnen von sich gegeben hatte. Er hörte ihn ganz in seiner Nähe. „Ngn, ngn."War das Einzige was Jason verlauten ließ. „Was ist los? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"„Ngn ngn."Röchelte er wieder.

„Er hat was im Mund. Ein Knebel!"Stellte Zack fest. „Du musst ihn rausziehen." „Wie den? Meine Hände sind auf meinem Rücken festgezurrt."„Nimm deine Zähne."Tommy stutzte.

„Meine was? Jase ist zwar mein bester Freund, aber das ist mir etwas zu heftig. Machs du´s doch."„Iiiiich? Mund zu Mund? Vielleicht gehts irgendwie anders. Lieber doch mit den Fingen?" „Im Dunkeln rückwärts...und dann fehlt ihm ein Auge?" händelten die beiden.

Trini war genervt. „Du liebe Güte, bis ihr aus gestritten habt, ist Jason an dem Ding erstickt. Ich mach´s!"

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihrem Anführer. „So, stillhalten. Wir wollten ja nicht, dass man Böses von uns denkt, oder?"sagte sie und beugte sich über Jason. Ihre Lippen berührten sich zwar, aber ihre Zähne erwischten sofort eine Ecke des Stofffetzens. Im Nu war Jason von seiner Qual befreit (und das auf eine nicht ganz unangenehme Weise). Trini spuckte den Lappen aus. „Pfui Teufel, wie eklig!"– „Du meinst hoffentlich nicht mich damit?"fragte Jason keuchend und japste nach Luft. Für einen Moment lachten alle erleichtert auf.

Dann stürmten sie mit tausend Fragen auf ihren Anführer ein. Jason erklärte seinen Freunden den Stand der Dinge so ausführlich wie er konnte. Die Stelle über Kimberlys Bedeutung für die Sekte versuchte er so sachte wie möglich rüber zu bringen. Sie schluckte tapfer, presste sich jedoch etwas fester an Tommys Schulter.

Das Abenteuer in das sie verstrickt waren, wäre selbst mit ihren Power Ranger Kräften nicht gerade harmlos gewesen (eine herzhafte Entführung wirkte bedeutend verlockender) und angesichts der geringen Aussicht auf Hilfe schien die Lage Grund genug für ein langes resigniertes Schweigen.

Trini war die erste die sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Das ist doch verrückt! Da ist Zordon gerade mal einpaar Tage weg und schon gehen wir diesen mordlustigen Fanatikern in die Falle. Wie konnten wir so unvorsichtig sein? Billy hatte mit seinem Misstrauen Recht. Wir hätten besser auf der Hut sein sollen! – Ob er uns je findet?"

„Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch lebt."Sagte Jason traurig. „Was auch immer da draußen war...es war nicht von dieser Welt... sein Schrei war bestialisch, voller Blutgier...es versetzte alle in panische Angst...sie warfen Billy diesem Monster regelrecht zum Fraß vor...er war nie der stärkste Kämpfer und...Querido hat ihm übel zugesetzt...er hat seine neuerrungene Fähigkeit im Keim erstickt...ich befürchte das Schlimmste."

„Nein, so was darfst du nicht mal denken!"protestierte Trini „Er kommt durch, irgendwie, du wirst sehen."„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr! Billy allein gegen diese Biest und wir gefangen in diesem Rattenloch...wir sitzen schwer in der Klemme."Seufzte Jason „Mist! Es muss doch möglich sein hier raus zukommen."er begann sich zu drehen und zu winden. „Ich hab noch dieses Rangertool vom „Survival und Hunting"in meiner Hosentaschen. Damit könnten wir die Fesseln zerschneiden. Aber, ich komm nicht ran...Trini, würdest du?"„Das wird ja zur Angewohnheit mit euch beiden...übertreibt es bloß nicht."lästerte Zack.

Jasons Plan funktionierte und Trinis geschickte Finger fanden das Tool. Langsam aber sicher gelang es ihr, dass Messer aufzuklappen. Sofort begann sie damit Jasons Fesseln zu durchtrennen, was Rücken an Rücken im Dunkeln kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Der Schweiß stand zwar auf Trinis Stirn, aber sie befreite Jason ohne ihn zu verletzen. Erleichtert jubelte er auf und rieb sich die wundgescheuerten Handgelenke. „Endlich! Jetzt werden wir denen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen! Gib mir das Messer Trini, du bist die Nächste."

Einer nach dem Anderen schüttelte die verrenkten Arme aus, froh darüber nicht mehr wie ein Rollbraten verschnürt zu sein. Leise, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, bejubelten sie ihren kleinen Erfolg. Jetzt galt es einen geeigneten Fluchtweg zu finden, bevor eine der Wachen zurückkam.

Vorsichtig begannen sie damit ihre nähere Umgebung zu ertasten. Der Klang des Echos ließ erahnen, dass der Kerker sehr hoch und sehr tief sein musste. Die Wände waren aus riesigen massiven Steinquadern, jeder mannshoch und zehn Schritt breit. Modrige Feuchtigkeit schlug sich daran nieder. Was die Steine derart moosig und klitschig machte, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, daran mehr als einpaar Zentimeter empor zu steigen. Der Weg nach Oben schied somit definitiv aus. Auch ließen die stabilen Eisenstäbe des Frontgitters keinen Zweifel, dass man mit Jasons Tool Stunden daran rumfeilen musste um wenigsten durch die dicke Rostschicht zu dringen.

So blieb der Truppe keine andere Wahl als tiefer in den unheimlichen Raum hinein zugehen. Die Dunkelheit drückte auf ihre Augäpfel und die Stille dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Zaghaft setzten sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und achteten darauf stets Kontakt zuhalten um sich nicht zu verlieren.

Plötzlich stieß Kimberly einen grellen Schrei aus, ihre Füße waren auf etwas kaltes Haariges gestoßen. „Oh, mein Gott! Da liegt irgendwas Totes! Licht! Ich will Licht!"schrie sie panisch. Alle waren wie von Donner gerührt. Jason schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, Trini wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen und Tommy, der direkt neben Kimi stand, ging automatisch in Kampfhaltung.

Wie von selbst wanderten Zacks Finger an die Maclight die seit dem Zwischenfall in Texas an seinem Hosenbund baumelte. Ein gleißender Lichtfinger durchschnitt die Schwärze und erfasste den Kadaver eines katzengroßen Tieres, das übel zerfressen aussah und ebenso übel roch. Eine fette Ratte die daran knabberte geiferte ärgerlich, verschwand dann aber flink im Schatten. Kimi kreischte erneut auf, diesmal begleitet von Trinis hoher Stimme.

„Pst!!! Ihr hetzt uns noch die ganze Bande auf den Hals. - Verdammt Zack, warum fällt dir jetzt erste ein, dass du die Maclight dabei hast?"sagte Jason leicht angesäuert und boxte seinen Freund gegen den Oberarm. „Hab's vergessen. Muss an dem blöden Lapachó liegen, davon wir einem ganz rammdösig im Kopf." Entschuldigte der sich und rieb sich den Arm.

Tommy versuchte währenddessen sein Bestes um die beiden Mädchen zu beruhigen. „Na kommt, da hatten wir aber schon schlimmere Gegner, oder? Und wenigsten wissen wir jetzt, dass es irgendwo einen Ausgang geben muss. Und wir haben sogar Licht um ihn zu finden." „Wir sollen dieser Ratte folgen?"fragte Kim entsetzt. „Nein, ich denke wir sollten herausbekommen, wo das da...(er deutete auf das Fellbündel) hergekommen ist. Ein Tier seiner Größe passt nicht durch ein Rattenloch. Es muss wo anders rein gekommen sein. Vielleicht ist das unsere Chance."

Der Strahl der Taschenlampe leuchtete das Areal aus. Ein langer Schacht lag vor ihnen, doch das Licht reflektierte sich bereits an dessen gemauerten Ende. (was die Möglichkeiten dort zu entkommen deutlich einschränkte) Im Gänsemarsch kontrollierten die Freunde Zentimeter um Zentimeter, immer dem Lichtschein folgend. Zwischen zwei der gewaltigen Mauersteine fanden sie eine Ritze vor, die nach unten breiter wurde. Davor lag Erde auf dem Boden. Jason und Tommy begannen sofort zu graben, während Zack den Platz ausleuchtete. „Mann, ist das tief. Die Mauersteine sind sicher einen halben Meter dick."ächzte Tommy der bis zu den Schultern verschwunden war. „Aber die Erde dahinter ist weich und ein Tunnel führt nach oben. Ich kann einen leichten Luftzug spüren."

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer ließ die Freunde aufatmen. „Dann machen wir mal einen auf Maulwurf, dass wir hier weg sind, bevor das Hinrichtungskommando aufkreuzt."Sagte Jason und kam Tommy zur Hilfe indem er das Erdreich, das Tommy abgrub, nach hinten weiter schob. Der Geruch von Fäulnis und Verwesung wurde immer stärker, aber die Aussicht auf Freiheit spornte die Truppe an. Schon bald hatten sie einen beachtlichen Hügel Aushub im Kerker. Ihr Arbeitseifer wurde erst unterbrochen, als Tommy mit den Beinen zu strampeln begann. (mehr war von ihm nicht mehr zusehen, denn er verschwand schon fast ganz im Tunnel)

„Hey, ich kann was fühlen! Es ist lang und dünn und kalt. Reich mir mal die Maclight Zack!"hörte man seinen dumpfen Ruf aus dem Erdloch. „Wird ein Rattenschwanz sein. Toll, du hast das Nest von dem Vieh gefunden."Meinte Kim schaudernd. „Ach, was. Das ist eine Kette oder so was. Ich versuch es zu greifen."Gespannt sahen die Freunde zu wie ein ziemlich matschiger Tommy rückwärts aus dem Tunnel kroch.

Im hellen Schein der Maclight baumelte eine dreckverkrustete Kette mit einem steinernen Amulett in seinen Fingern. Er schüttelte vorsichtig den Schmutz ab und man erkannte eine hässliche Fratze die alle hämisch angrinste.

„Was ist das?"„Ob uns das weiter hilft?"„Mann, wie das müffelt." „Wie kommt das denn hier her?"„Kann ich's mal anprobieren?" riefen sie durcheinander. Das Amulett wanderte durch alle Hände. Kimberly wischte mit einem Taschentuch drüber und bewunderte es im Lichtschein. „Das ist uralt...sicher ziemlich wertvoll...schaut es leuchtet blau...schön nicht?"

Jason blieb wachsam „Ich hab so was schon mal gesehen. Querido trug dasselbe. Er hat es gegen Billys Power eingesetzt und unser dicker Wirt hatte eins um den Hals. Ich hab's bemerkt, als er sich über mich gebeugt hat."

„Dann ist das so was wie ein Vereinsabzeichen!"meinte Zack. „Aber wieso versteckt es jemand hier unten?"fragte Trini. Tommy überlegte „Vielleicht um es los zu werden, aus Angst vor seinen Kräften? Bestimmt ist es gefährlich. Wenn diese Bekloppten es tragen ist eventuell eine Art Kollektiver Gedankenkontroller. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein...HALT! KIMI! NICHT!"

Kimberly war derart entzückt von dem exotischen Schmuckstück, das sie ohne zu zögern angelegt hatte. Entsetzt starrten sie alle an. „Was ist? Steht es mir nicht?"fragte sie unschuldig. Dann wurde ihr Körper plötzlich von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Sie schrie grell auf. Verzweifelt versuchte Tommy ihr die Kette vom Hals zu reißen. Ein blauer Energieschauer zischte auf, als er Kim berührte und warf ihn zu Boden. Kim stöhnte auf und drehte ihre Augen nach hinten. Dann sank sie ohnmächtig zusammen.

7. EINE BITTERE NIEDERLAGE

Die Jünger Akabhs hatten einen Halbkreis um den mächtigen rechteckigen Altar gebildet. Der Stein war durch das geronnene Blut unzähliger Opfer dunkel gefärbt. Fackeln warfen ein diffuses Licht auf die schwarz gekleideten Gestallten, die einen dumpfen Gesang angestimmt hatten. Die Luft um den Stein begann zu flimmern. Eine grausame Stimme aus seinem Innern erfüllte den Raum.

„Ich spüre eine starke Erschütterung meiner Macht...der Cheiba hat Zugang zur göttlichen Energie des Steines gefunden."

Der Priester senkte demütig sein Haupt. „Das ist nicht möglich. Die Todgeweihten sind in sicherem Gewahrsam und fern jeder Energiequelle."

„Du hast den Feind unterschätzt! Sie sind auf dem halben Weg in die Freiheit und im Besitz eines Amulettes. Aber der Cheiba scheint unfähig sein Potential zu nutzen und die Bacabs sind ohne die Gunst ihrer Farben. Meine Macht ist groß genug geworden um sie zu vollständig unterwerfen. Die absolute Niederlage der Wächter wird meinen Siegeszug perfekt machen. Hunab Kuh hat versagt, seine Getreuen werden sich gegen ihn richten. Sie werden dem großen Akabh huldigen und sich mir voll Wonne hingeben."Ein bitterböses Lachen schallte aus dem Altar und echote an den steinernen Wänden wieder.

Mit einem lautlosen Schrei kam Kimi wieder zu sich. Jemand rüttelte sie an den Schultern. „Bitte komm zu dir."Weckte Tommy sie auf. „Wo- wo bin ich?"hauchte sie. „Bei uns. Bei deinen Freunden."Sagte er sanft. Kim setze sich auf und sah zu den anderen hin, die sie mit besorgten Gesichtern anstarrten.

„Was ist geschehen?"fragte sie. „Wir wissen es nicht genau. Du hast dir dieses Mistding um den Hals gehängt, dann setzte so eine Art Blitzgewitter ein und du bist weggetreten."Erklärte Jason. Kimis Hand wanderte zu dem Amulett. „Keiner von uns kann es anfassen. Es steht irgendwie unter Strom. Aber du musst es ablegen...bitte Kim...es ist gefährlich."Sagte Tommy mit Nachdruck.

Sie spürte ein eigenartiges Kribbeln, als sie es berührte. Ihr Verstand befahl ihr, das Amulett sofort herunterzureißen und zu zerstören. Doch sowie sie mit ihrer Hand fester zudrückte, erfasste ein grausamer Schmerz ihr Innerstes. Er war wie eine Barriere, die sie nicht zu überwinden vermochte. Eine lockende Leere machte sich in ihrem Gehirn breit. „Du gehörst jetzt mir. Komm, sei eine Dienerin des großen Akabh."Kimi stockte, etwas hinderte sie daran, diese Worte aufzunehmen. „Nutze die Gunst der göttlichen Energie. Ruf den Schutz Hunab Kuhs auf. Verfalle nicht dem Bösen, nutze sein Machtzeichen."Wisperte Xetás Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

„Oh mein Gott, ich fange an Stimmen zuhören!"sagte Kim mit einem leicht hysterischen Unterton. „Ich habe Kontakt mit Xetá und diesem Großmotz...und sie streiten sich. Helft mir! Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!" „Das ist es! Billys Gabe wurde beim Kampf mit Mendez durch dessen Amulett erweckt. Es ist der Zugang zu einer Energiequelle."Folgerte Jason (was für eine Kombinationsgabe). „Versuch die Power des Steines zu beherrschen Kimi, es könnte unsere Rettung sein!"

Erneut erfasste sie den verfluchten Stein. Der Schmerz kam mit unverminderter Stärke zurück. Und auch Akabhs Befehl: „Komm, zu mir!"Kimi war aufgesprungen und riss sich von Tommy los. „Er ruft mich. Er ist stark."Rief sie. „Kimi was ist mit dir? Von was redest Du?" Tommy sprang ihr nach, aber sie streckte die offene Hand aus und ließ ihn stoppen. „Sein Wille ist zu mächtig, ich schaffe es nicht die andere Seite zu erreichen." Sagte sie mit ängstlichem Blick. „Ich kann mich nicht länger dagegen wehren. Lauft...flüchtet...sie kommen!"sie kämpfte mit ganzer Kraft gegen diese teuflische Macht an. „Nimm das Ding ab!"kreischte Tommy und bekam abermals die Energie des Amuletts zu spüren. „Akabh wird triumphieren und euer Blut wird seine Macht grenzenlos machen."Lallte Kim, ihr hübsches Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer grotesken Fratze.

Plötzlich erhellte Fackelschein das düstere Gewölbe. Die Handlanger Akabhs näherten sich. Starr vor Entsetzten mussten die Freunde mit ansehen, wie Kim sich von ihnen abwandte und auf das Gittertor zuging. Jason und Zack, musste Tommy mit Gewalt abhalten, ihr zufolgen. „Wir haben sie verloren, du kannst im Moment nichts für sie tun."Sagte Jason bitter.

Eine Gruppe Schwarzgekleideter öffnete das Gitter. Querido an ihrer Spitze grinste überlegen. Kimi kniete vor ihm nieder, er hob mit einer Hand ihren Kopf an und lächelte. „Wie schön du bist, Cheiba, es ist eine Ehre deine Anmut für Akabh opfern zu dürfen."

Tommys Zorn war nicht mehr zu bremsen, wie ein Wilder stürmte er auf Querido zu. „Nimm deine Dreckspfoten von ihr. Ich mach dich fertig du Schwein!"schrie er. Doch als er zum Schlag ansetzte schoben sich die Jünger, wie eine lebende Wand vor den Priester. Bereit es mit ihnen allen aufzunehmen hob Tommy seine Fäuste.

„Du musst eine Prüfung ablegen Cheiba. Zeig das du eine würdige Dienerin Akabhs bist."flüsterte Querido. Kimberly nickte und stand auf. Die Wand der Diener teilte sich. Mit stolzerhobenem Haupt stellte sie sich Tommy gegenüber.

Während sein Unterkiefer herunterklappte und seine Augen sich überrascht weiteten schnellte Kimis Faust nach vorne und landete hart auf seiner Nase. Es knirschte. „Kim, hör auf... komm zu dir!"flehte er, bevor ihr nächster Schlag in seiner Magengruben explodierte. Immer noch unfähig Kimi zu schlagen, krümmte er sich vor Schmerzen zusammen (dummer Fehler), was ihr die Gelegenheit gab, ihr spitzes Knie zum Einsatz zubringen. Seine Beine sackten weg. Kimi kicherte irre, als er vor wimmernd ihr lag.

Jason und die andern wollten Tommy zur Hilfe kommen. Queridos Diener hatten bereits damit gerechnet und stürmten der Truppe kreischend entgegen. Obwohl sie in der Überzahl und in einer besseren Verfassung als die Teenager waren, bezogen sie tüchtig Prügel. Der Mut der Verzweiflung spornte die Freunde zu einem erbitterten Kampf an. Trini setzte knallharten Fußkicks ein, Zacky wich seinen Gegnern blitzschnell aus und schlug dann erbarmungslos mit seinen Handkanten zu. Einer Furie gleich mähte Jason die Reihen seiner Angreifer nieder, in dem er mit seinen Beinen herumwirbelte und sie wie Sicheln einsetzte. Das Blatt schien sich für einen Augenblick zu wenden. Der Großteil der Feinde ging stöhnend zu Boden.

Querido knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er kompensierte seine feindseligen Gedanken auf seine Diener, die sich auf wundersame Weise erholten und ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Verletzungen den Kampf verbissen vorsetzten. Die durch die vergangenen Strapazen angeschlagenen Teenager würden dem massiven Ansturm nicht mehr lange standhalten. Trini zitterten bereits die Beine, Zacks Bewegungen verloren deutlich an Dynamik und Jason rann der Schweiß in wahren Sturzbächen von der Stirn.

Ein ganz besonders aufdringlicher Kuttenträger hielt ihn mit einer Serie von Faustschlägen in Schach, denen Jason kaum mehr auszuweichen vermochte. „Du scheinst es wirklich zu lieben, von mir verprügelt zu werden, roter Bacab."Klang eine bekannte Stimme in Jasons Ohren. Er stutze und erkannte die Fissage des fetten Wirtes wieder. Schon landete dessen derbe Faust auf seinem Jochbein und hinterließ eine üble Platzwunde. „Ich sagte dir ja, wir werden noch eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben."Grinste er und leckte sich Jasons Blut von seinen Knöcheln. Er stieß ein dreckiges Lachen dabei aus.

Jason schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was dieser Klops unter einer Menge Spaß verstehen könnte und entschied sich für eine absolut nicht „rangerhafte"Aktion (böser Junge). Mit der Rechten zückte er sein Ranger Tool und klappte sekundenschnell die scharfe Klinge auf. Mit der Linken faste er den erhobenen Arm seines Gegenübers und drehte ihn im klassischen Polizeigriff auf dessen Rücken. Ehe der Dicke auch nur mit der Wimper zucken konnte, war er in Jasons Gewalt, der ihm sein Messer an die Kehle setzte. „Hey, Querido!" rief er dem Priester zu. Das Kampfgetümmel erstarb. Alle starrten den Jungen und seine Geisel an. „Du rufst sofort deine Hampelmänner zurück und gibst Kimberly frei...oder der Dicke ist ein toter Mann!"

Die Mundwinkel des Priesters verzogen sich zu einen Lächeln. „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, roter Bacab."Sagte er und schnippte mit den Fingern. Ehe Jason wusste wie ihm geschah, riss seine Geisel ihren freien Arm empor und hieb mit aller Gewalt gegen die Hand, die das Messer hielt. Ohne dass der Junge es wollte stieß die Klinge in den Hals des Wirtes. Er versuchte vergebens den Hieb abzumildern, konnte aber nicht verhindernd, dass sein Tool sich in das Fleisch bohrte und warmes Blut stoßweise heraus pulsierte. Queridos höhnisches Lachen begleitete den Selbstmord seines Dieners. Schockiert ließ Jason den Mann los. Mit glasigem Blick und einem verklärten Grinsen krächzte er: „Ehre sei Akabh!" Dann brach der Fleischberg zusammen. Eine schillernde Pfütze Blut bildete sich um den Köper.

„Das war ich nicht!"keuchte Jason, dann fixierte er den Priester. „Sie Irrer! Sie haben ihn dazu gebracht! Sie sind ein Mörder!" süffisant lächelnd antwortete Querido: „Oh nein, roter Bacab...es war dein Wunsch: entweder...oder! - Hast du geglaubt, das Leben dieses Wurmes ist für mich von Bedeutung? Nichts darf der Auferstehung des großen Akabhs im Wege stehen. Was er will ist eurer Fleisch und Blut."Er stellte sich neben Kimi, die mit regungsloser Mine einen Opferdolch aus seiner Hand entgegen nahm uns sich an die Brust setzte. „Eure entzückende Freundin hier, würde ebenfalls ohne zu zögern ihr Leben opfern, wenn ich es ihr befehle."Tommy stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus. „Außer ihr tut ganz brav was ich von euch verlange und verhaltet euch endlich wie artige kleine Opferlämmer."

Er bellte seinen Dienern einen unverständlichen Befehl zu. Worauf diese die Freunde gegen das Gitter trieben. Der Schock saß so tief, dass sich keiner von ihnen wehrte, als die Schwarzgekleideten sie mit museumsreifen Handfesseln und Eisenketten an das Gitter ketteten. Kimi hielt den Dolch auf ihr eigenes Herz gerichtet und nahm ihn erst herunter, als die letzte Handschelle geschlossen wurde.

„Euer sinnloser kleiner Aufstand wäre somit zu unseren Gunsten entschieden."Sagte Querido. „Welch eine Verschwendung an Energie. - Der Tod ist euch sicher, habt noch etwas Geduld...und lauft nicht bloß weg!"wieder erschall sein höhnisches Lachen. Tommy riss an seinen eisernen Fesseln. „Du bist krank! Du und ein ganzer Verein!"Ohne ihm die geringste Beachtung zuschenken, ging der Priester und sein Gefolge vorbei. Wie eine Marionette folgte ihm Kimberly.

„Nein! Kim! Geh nicht mit ihm!"Tommys Stimme überschlug sich. „Komm zurück!"

Das Mädchen reagierte nicht, sie ging einfach weiter und verschwand mit den anderen Sektenmitgliedern in den Tiefen des Tunnels. Ihre Schritte verhallten im Gewölbe.

Der Tempel des Todes!

Billy hatte ihn endlich erreicht. Er war den ganzen Tag gelaufen. Über Geröllhänge und scharfkantige Lavafelder. Seine Beine fühlte er schon lange nicht mehr und seine Lungen pumpten wie ein Blasenbalg. Blutrot ging die Sonne unter und tauchte das Land in einen letzten farbigen Schimmer.

Die Umgebung der Ruine schien verflucht. Billy spürte kein Leben. Nicht einmal Geier kreisten in der Luft.

Die Spitze des Hügels stach wie ein drohender Zeigefinger in den Abendhimmel. Lange kahle Hänge und riesige Felsbrocken säumten den Fuß des Hügels. Billy lehnte sich an einen von Regen und Sonne gebleichten Felsen. Sein Blick schweifte über den langen Nordhang des Hügels. Hier also sollte also der grausame Gott aus dem Totenreich sein Domizil haben. Hier waren seine Freunde gefangen und warteten auf ein schreckliches Schicksal.

Ein großes Problem tat sich vor dem erschöpften Jungen auf, wie kam man in die Ruine hinein, ohne gesehen zu werden?

Ein schimmernder Schleier begann vor seinen Augen zu tanzen. Er hob sich hell vom Abendrot ab. Billy rieb irritiert an seinen völlig verdreckten Brillengläsern. Der Schleier blieb, er wurde dichter und eine zarte Gestalt erschien darin.

„Du hast der Gefahr getrotzt, Llama azul. Du hast das Vertrauen, dass die Götter in dich gesetzt haben, nicht enttäuscht." Erleichtert nahm Billy Xetás Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis.

„Na ja, das Schlimmste liegt ja wohl noch vor mir. Ich muss nur mal eben mit selbstmörderischen Absichten in die Höhle des Löwen, meine Freunde und den Rest der Welt retten."Sagte er zu ihr. „Es ist eine große Bürde, die du trägst...und eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe."Antwortete sie streng. „Hadere nicht mit dir selbst!"Billy legte die Stirn in Falten. „Weißt du, die Aussicht auf eine spontane Selbstentzündung ist für mich nicht gerade ein Anlass zur Vorfreude. Außerdem hab ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich in dieser Schutthalde meine Freunde finden soll."Das Gesicht der Nebelgestalt blickte wohlwollend. „Es ist mir gegeben, dir zu helfen. Die Aura der Bacabs und des Cheiba sind für mich weithin spürbar. Ihr Aufenthaltsort befindet sich unter dem Friedhof oberhalb des Nordhangs. Die Gebeine der armen unschuldigen Opfer Akabhs sind dort gebetet. Darunter befindet sich das Verließ, in dem die Todgeweihten ausharren. Folge mir. Ich weise dir den Weg."

Dankbar über die Hilfe des Geisterwesens, machte sich Billy ohne zögern daran dem Nebelschleier zu folgen, der sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Im Schutze der dunklen Schatten der aufkommenden Nacht, erklomm er den schicksalhaften Pyramidenhügel. Endlich hatte er Gelegenheit Xetá einige Fragen zustellen, die ihm auf den Nägel brannten. Erst über einem mit Erdhügeln übersäten freien Feld, kam der feine Nebel zum stehen. Das Antlitz der Schamanin blickte Billy unvermittelt an.

„Der dunkle Herrscher streckt seine Hand nach der Seele des Cheiba aus." Hauchte sie ängstlich. „Er zieht sie auf die dunkle Seite. Ich fühle es."Billy ahnte was dies zu bedeuten hatte. „Es darf nicht geschehen. Wenn sie fällt, gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr." Xetá nickte, „Der Cheiba kämpft dagegen an, er braucht meinen Schutz. Ich werde helfen. - Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, Llama azul. Du darfst nicht versagen!"wie Tau in der Sonne verdunstete der Nebel. Billy war wieder auf sich alleine gestellt.

8. ANTWORTEN

Wie Sklaven waren die vier Freunde an das mächtige Gittertor gekettet. Die Körperhaltung in die gezwungen wurden, war alles andere als bequem. Zum Sitzen mussten sie beide Arme über den Kopf halten, weil die Eisenketten zu kurz waren. Die rauen Handschellen rieben auf der Haut. Seit dem vergangenen Abend hatten sie weder gegessen noch getrunken. Sie waren erschöpft, frustriert und am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Alles in Allem war die Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt.

„Es war nicht gerade dein glorreichste Gedanke, Kimi gegen die Macht des Amulettes ankämpfen zulassen."Fing Tommy an zu stänkern. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum es nicht funktioniert hat...aber es war einen Versuch wert."Verteidigte sich Jason mürrisch. „Kimi ist kein Versuchskaninchen, verdammt noch mal!"motze Tommy weiter. „Und sie ist kein kleines Mädchen mehr...also hör auf dich wie ihre Mutter aufzuführen!"konterte Jason ärgerlich. „Dank deiner tollen Idee ist sie auf jeden Fall bald ein sehr totes Mädchen!"sagte Tommy gehässig.

„Hör bloß auf! Du hast dich auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert mit deiner sinnlosen Rettungsaktion. Kimi hat dich ganz schön aufgemischt."brachte sich Zack in den Streit ein. „Genau, anstatt anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, könntest du dir was Produktives einfallen lassen."Gab Trini ihren Senf dazu. „Glaubst du etwa, wir machen uns keine Sorgen um sie?"

Tommy schmollte. „Tut mit leid Leute...hab's nicht so gemeint...weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist...es ist nur...ich hab tierische ANGST!"Eine Sekunde lang herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen. „Ich auch."Sagte Trini. „Ich auch."Kam Zacks Echo. „Und ich erst..."Gab Jason zu. - „Angst ist wichtig um zu überleben!" sagte eine fünfte Stimme.

Einen Herzschlag lang, reagierte niemand darauf. Dann sausten vier Köpfe in die Höhe. „Billy!!!"rief Jason, der seinen Augen nicht trauen wollte. „Du lebst!!!"

Billy schob verlegen seine blut- und dreckverschmierten Hände in die Taschen seiner zerfetzten Hose. Erdklumpen rieselten aus seinen Haaren und der Matsch auf seinem T-Shirt bröselte bei jeder Bewegung ab. Sein Gesicht und seine Brille waren mit einer dünnen Schlammschicht bedeckt, aber man erkannte ein schräges Lächeln. „Was dachtest du denn? Ich lass euch doch nicht im Stich!"

Billy Erscheinen versetzte die Vier in euphorische Stimmung. Wäre Jason nicht angekettet gewesen, hätte er den Todgeglaubten sicher vor Freude zerquetscht. Es blieb ihm aber nichts anderes übrig, als ihn mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren, um sicher zugehen, dass es kein Geist war, der vor ihm stand. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dich am Stück wieder zusehen Zwergnase. Wie hast du da draußen überlebt und wie zum Geier hast du uns gefunden?" Billy setzte zu einer ausführlichen Erklärung an. Er erzählte von Kampf mit dem Camazotz, berichtete von der Begegnung mit Xetás Geist und wie er sich durch das Erdreich zum Kerker durchgebuddelt hatte. Seine Freunde staunten nicht schlecht über das was der sonst so zurückhaltende Junge geleistet hatte.

Jason nahm jedoch das Schicksal, dass seinen Freund erwartete mit offener Bestürzung auf. „Was ist das für ein bescheuertes Erbe, das dir keine andere Wahl läst als den sicheren Tot? Ich begreife nicht, warum es gerade dich getroffen hat? Da steckt mehr dahinter, jede Wette. Ich akzeptiere nicht, dass einem Genie wie du es bist, nichts anderes bleiben soll, als zu verglühen. Es **muss** einen anderen Weg für dich geben."Grummelte er. Billy versuchte ihn zu trösten. „Mir passt es auch nicht, die lebende Fackel zu spielen, aber es geht nicht anders...sieh es mal so...diese Gabe hat auch Vorteile. Eure Handfesseln zum Beispiel! Ich bin so was wie ein fleischgewordener Schweißbrenner."

Er umfasste die eisernen Bänder, die Jasons Handgelenk umschlossen. Augenblicklich loderte die Glut in seinen Eingeweihten auf und floss zäh wie Lava in seine rechte Handfläche. Jason spürte die Hitze die von Billys Hand ausging. Er konnte sehen wie das Metal rot aufglühte und so weich wurde, dass er sein Handgelenk mit Leichtigkeit heraus ziehen konnte. „Wau, du hast gelernt, deine Power zu beherrschen."Sagte er anerkennend. Billy ließ sich den Schmerz, der sich in seinem Körper austobte, nicht anmerken. „Nur so lange, bis sie mich beherrscht."Murmelte er leise.

Als er endlich damit fertig war, die Eisenfesseln zu durchbrutzeln, hatte er dicke Brandblasen in der Handinnenfläche. Sein Gesicht war unter der Dreckschicht schweißnass und dünner Qualm quoll aus seinen Haaren. Die Macht, die die Flamme über ihn ausübte, wuchs stetig an. Lange würde er nicht mehr standhalten können.

„Wieso klappt es bei dir mit diesen besonderen Kräften und bei Kimi nicht?"fragte Tommy nach, als er als das butterweiche Metallband von seiner Hand streifte. „Mir ist es gelungen, dagegen anzukämpfen und die dunkle Seite, die das Amulett beinhaltet, zu bezwingen. So konnte ich seine Energie aufnehmen. Das Amulett, das sich Kimi umgelegt hat, stammt von einem Toten. Seine negative Power war dadurch stärker ausgeprägt, es trägt den Geist der quälten Opfer in sich und..."

„Meine arme Kimi! Was muss sie durchgemacht haben?"unterbrach ihn Tommy mit Tränen in der Stimme. „Sie hat sich so tapfer gewehrt. Aber gegen Queridos Heimtücke kam sie nicht an. Fast hätte er dazu gebracht Harakiri zu begehen!"

„Das war ein Bluff!"antwortet Billy ruhig. Tommy riss die Augen auf. „Hä? Sie war wie von Sinnen, auf seinen Befehl hin hätte sie Selbstmord begangen!"„Tja, Liebe macht halt blind. Denk doch mal nach, Großer! Das Blut des Cheiba ist viel zu kostbar, um es derart nutzlos zu vergießen. Er hat euch reingelegt."

„Diese alte Mistsau!"fluchte er. Billy erklärte unbeirrt weiter. „Aber es war wichtig, dass ihm das gelingt, denn die Opferzeremonie unterliegt einem alten Brauch und da Querido und Akabh in der festen Annahme sind, Kimberly in der Hand zu haben, werden sie dieses Ritual zelebrieren wollen. Allein schon um ihre Macht zu demonstrieren. Durch dieses Manöver gewinnen wir genügend Zeit, für einen Gegenschlag."Jason horchte auf, doch wieder wurde Billy unterbrochen, „Warte...was hast du da gerade gesagt?"stotterte Tommy nervös. „Soll das heißen, Kimi steht gar nicht unter Hypnose?"

Billy nickte. „Du merkst auch alles. Xetá hält eine schützende Hand über ihren Geist. Es ist ihr gelungen, Kimi die Energie des Amulettes zugänglich zu machen, ohne das Akabh es bemerkt. Eine für ihn fremde Kraft ruht in diesem Stein." Tommy überging Billys Botschaft, eine andere und für ihn viel wichtigere Frage nagte an ihm. „Warum hat mich meine Süße dann derart verhauen?"„Du hast es nicht anders verdient. Deine Temperamentsausbrüche sind nicht gerade hilfreich."grinste Billy. „Fast hättest du dadurch die letzte Möglichkeit eure Power zu erwecken in Gefahr gebracht."

Endlich schwieg Tommy und grübelte, aber auch Jason legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten. „Also...ich fass mal zusammen: du solltest uns befreien, während Kimi den Köder spielt und uns den Rücken freihält. Sie und Xetá sorgen dafür, dass unsere Kräfte irgendwie erweckt werden, damit wir einen Angriff auf Queridos Bande starten können und du nimmst dir dann persönlich diesen Akabh vor."Kombinierte er. (Volltreffer)

„Ich bewundere deinen Scharfsinn. Genau so, sollte es ablaufen."Lobte Billy, er zeigte auf das Eisengitter. „Dieses Schloss ist jetzt alles, was uns zurück hält. Ich werde es wohl schmelzen müssen..."er hob die rechte Hand, bei der Aussicht auf neue Schmerzen verzog er das Gesicht. „Warte, Billy! Spar dir deine Kräfte."Sagte Jason, der seinen Freund vor weiteren Qualen zu schützen wollte. „Mir ist es lieber, du bleibst noch eine Weile du selbst."Er zog sein Letterman aus der Tasche. „Wäre ja gelacht, wenn ich es nicht knacken könnte."

Billy war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Er lehnte sich müde gegen die Gitterstäbe und kühlte seine heiße Stirn. Wie Blätterteig bröselte Rost herab. Er rieb mit seiner Hand über einen Gitterstab und besah aufmerksam die schwarzen Krümel, die daran klebten. „Eisenoxid."Flüsterte er.

„Tommy, hast du den Mädchen bereits die Geschenke gegeben, die du im Survival und Hunting gekauft hast?"fragte er plötzlich aufgeregt. „Nö, hatte keine Gelegenheit dazu."Meinte der und kramte in seiner Hosentasche. „Hier sind sie...zwei prachtvolle Firestarter!"er hielt die silbergrauen kantigen Feuersteine hoch. Trini zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schon allein dafür hast du deine Prügel verdient. Nicht gerade der Renner in Sachen Geschenke, die hässlichen Dinger."

Tommy schaute beleidigt. Doch Billy ergriff das unscheinbare Werkzeug und begutachtete es. „Was willst du damit? Du bist selber besser als jedes Feuerzeug."Sagte Zack, der das freudige Grinsen auf Billys Gesicht nicht begreifen konnte. „Der Magnesiumkern!"Der Junge deutet auf den dicken Mittelstreifen des Tools, dann hob er seine verschmutze Hand und zeigte die Rostbrösel. „Magnesium und Eisenoxid!"die Freunde umringten ihn und blicken verwirrt.

„Wo sind unsere Reisetaschen?"„Oben in den Jeeps. Weshalb?"Sagte Jason. Billy murmelte nur: „Der Zylinder mit dem Aluminiumpulver! - Es gibt einen andern Weg! Eine Flamme, die heißer ist als alles, das es auf Erden gibt!"„Wovon redest du?"„Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären Jason, vertrau mir einfach. Ich brauche eure Hilfe...Trini nimm einen Stein umwickle ihn mit Stoff und zerreibe damit vorsichtig den Kern des Firestarter, Zack hilf ihr...ich brauch alles davon...wickelt es in ein Tuch. Tommy und Jason kratzt soviel von dem schwarzen Rost ab wie ihr könnt. Wir füllen es von mir aus in eine Socke."

Fieberhaft und ohne Fragen zu stellen arbeiten die Fünf daran. Billy begann indes seinen Verband abzuwickeln und ihn in hauchdünne Streifen zu reißen. Im Handumdrehen war alles bereit was er für seinen Plan benötigte. Er nahm glücklich die volle Socke und das gefüllte Stofftuch aufgeregt entgegen. „Tausend dank, Freunde! Das könnte die Rettung für alle bedeuten! - Ich kriech durch den Tunnel wieder nach oben, zu den Jeeps. Ihr sucht die Opferstätte auf...es ist fast Mitternacht die Zeit wird knapp...das Ritual wird gleich beginnen. Ich werde rechtzeitig bei euch sein." „Ich weiß ja nicht was du vorhast, aber anscheinend haben sich diese alten Götter etwas dabei gedacht, dich zum Llama azul zu machen. Ich vertrau dir und deinen Ideen. Wir werden inzwischen alles tun, um diesen Bekloppten die Tour zu vermasseln...verlass dich auf die Bacabs."Jason klopfte Billy auf die Schultern. „Und schau zu, dass du heil davon kommst, Kleiner." „Genau das hab ich auch vor."Sagte Billy selbstbewusst und lief Richtung Tunnel davon.

„So Leute, jetzt liegt es an uns! Wir sind jetzt nicht mehr die Todgeweihten, sondern die wahren Bacabs. Nehmen wir diese Verantwortung an!"sagte Jason zu seiner kleinen Kampftruppe mit siegessicherer Stimme. „Trini denk dran, du bist der Süden und das Licht der Sonne. Zacky, du wirst für den Westen stehen und das Wasser beherrschen. Tommy, du bist der Norden und hast Macht über Eis und Schnee. Ich selbst stehe für den Osten und bin Herr über den Wind. - Keine Ahnung, wie unsere Power sich auswirken wird, aber versuchen wir, das Beste daraus zu machen. Auf in den Kampf „Ranger der vier Himmelsrichtungen"erweisen wir uns des uralten Erbes als würdig."

Die Neuen und zugleich 5000 Jahre alten Ranger machten sich auf die Welt zu retten. Voll Vertrauen in den Llama azul und den Cheiba. Und voll Vertrauen in ihre Bestimmung.

9. AUF MESSERS SCHNEIDE

Es kostete Kimberly **alles** was sie an Selbstherrschung aufbieten konnte, als sie von einigen Sektenmitgliedern ausgezogen wurde. Ihr Körper wurde mit geweihten Ölen gesalbt, während dabei unverständliche Verse gesungen wurden. Wie Ungeziefer bekrabbelten fremde Hände ihre Haut. Ekel stieg Kimis Kehle empor, am liebsten wäre sie schreiend davon gerannt, aber sie war Höherem verpflichtet und Teil eines gewagten Planes, von dessen Gelingen zu viel abhing, als das ihre Gefühle eine Rollen spielen durften. So ertrug sie es (mit unterdrücktem Würgreiz), dass man ihr ein hauchdünnes Gewandt anlegte, das mehr zeigte, als es bedeckte. Ihr Haar wurde gefettet (das bisher schlimmste, was man ihr antun konnte) und zurückgesteckt, gehalten von einem Edelsteinbestücktem Stirnband. Das Gesicht wurde mit feinstem Goldstaub bepudert. Auf ihrer Brust, gutsichtbar, das bläulich glühende Amulett. Wie eine Erscheinung aus uralten religiösen Abbildungen stand sie da, erhaben, in aufrechter Haltung, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, von ehrfurchtsvollen Blicken angestarrt und versuchte möglichst hypnotisiert dabei auszusehen. (die Gedanken, die Kimi dabei hegte, waren alles andere als religiös)

Dann trat Querido in den kleinen Raum. Er hatte ein blutrotes Priestergewand angelegt, das den Blick das Amulett freiließ. Die Stirn zierte ein goldenes Band, seine fettigen Haare hingen ihm tief in den Nacken. Seine olivenbraune Haut glänzte speckig und er stank wie ein Iltis. Seine Raubtieraugen musterten Kimi mit genüsslichem Blick. Seine strichdünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wölfischen Grinsen.

„Welch liebreizender Anblick. Der Cheiba ist bereit dem großen Akabh gegenüber zu treten! Möge die Zeremonie beginnen."Seine kalten Gichtfinger strichen über ihre Haut und seine Stimme überschlug ich fast vor Euphorie.

Kim hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie nie mehr lebend aus dieser Pyramide heraus kommen. Mühsam zwang sie ihre zitternden Beine, ihm in Richtung Tempelhalle zufolgen, obwohl sich alles in ihr dagegen wehrte. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich in schneller werdendem Rhythmus. Die trockene Kehle wäre unfähig gewesen, einen Hilferuf auszustoßen. Einzig Xetás leises Flüstern, das ihre Gedanken durchdrang, gab Kim die Kraft nicht verrückt zu werden. Wie in Trance nahm sie wahr, dass sie mit jedem Schritt dem Gewölbe näher kam, der ihren sicheren Tod bedeutete.

Die erste Etappe des unterirdischen Verlieses führte schnurgerade nach oben, dann begannen sich unzählige Abzweigungen abzuspalten. Das fahle Licht machte die Orientierung zusätzlich schwer. Zum Glück hatte Querido in seiner Überheblichkeit keine Wachen zurückgelassen. Im schmalen Lichtkegel, den Zacks Maclight erzeugte, versuchte Jason und Tommy Fußabdrücke auf den Steinplatten zu finden, was sich als ziemlich unmöglich herausstellte. Da entdeckte Trini einen entscheidenden Hinweis. Ein pinkfarbenes Knöpfchen, das eindeutig von Kimis Safarianzug stammen musste, lag am Eingang eines Tunnels.

„Sie hat uns den Weg markiert."Sagte Trini und hob ihn auf. „Eine gute Idee. Dafür hat sie einen Orden verdient."Freute sich Jason über die unerwartete Hilfe. „Tja, so ist mein Mädchen!" seufzte Tommy voller Stolz und küsste den Knopf.

Auf ihrem Weg zur Tempelhalle fanden die Bacabs nicht nur weitere Knöpfe, sondern auch Kimis Armband, ihre Ohrringe und da ihr die Hilfsmittel auszugehen schienen, sogar ihr pinkes Lipgloss, ein verknülltes Taschentuch und einen (original verpackten) Tampon. „Tja, so ist dein Mädchen."Lachte Zacky, als er das Teil aufhob und Tommy überreichte.

Geschickt gelang es Jasons Truppe die Spuren die Kimi gelegt hatte zu folgen und dabei auch noch den Sektenmitgliedern auszuweichen, die, je weiter sie nach oben kamen, häufiger ihren Weg kreuzten. Der grausige Todengesang erfüllte jetzt wieder in der Luft und sie kamen seinem Ursprung stetig näher. Die Konfrontation mit den prähistorischen Mächten Akabhs stand den Bacabs kurz bevor.

Wie ein schwarzes Tuch hatte sich die Nacht über den Jungel gesenkt. Kaum ein Stern stand am Himmel. Selbst der Wind hielt den Atmen an. Eine unnatürliche Stille lag in der Luft und dröhnte in Billys Ohren. Obwohl es merklich abgekühlt hatte, war er schweißnass. Keuchend trottete er den Hang hinauf. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf kreisten. Chemische Formel, Spezifische Gewichtseinheiten und komplizierte Rezepturberechnungen wirbelten durcheinander.

Stück für Stück suchte er dabei die Umgebung ab, immer auf Ausschau nach den beiden Jeeps. Unweit des Schwarzgähnenden Portals an der Pyramidenfront, bemerkte er das Aufblitzen der Karosserie im Sternenlicht. Queridos Leute hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Fahrzeuge zu verstecken. Wozu auch? Gedachten sie doch, noch in dieser Nacht die gesamte Menschheit zu unterwerfen. Lediglich eine einsame Wache ging träge auf und ab, um unliebsamen Störungen zu verhindern.

Billy hatte keine Zeit, lange Pläne zu schmieden, er musste seine Tasche so schnell wie möglich erreichen, koste es was es wolle. Also versuchte er erst gar nicht, sich mühsam anzuschleichen, sondern fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und startete einen Überraschungsangriff.

Dem bewaffneten Mann blieb keine Zeit seine Waffe an zusetzten, geschweige den sich zu wehren. Billy stürze sich von hinten auf sein ahnungsloses Opfer, die linke Hand riss dem Typen die Kette mit dem Amulett von Hals und seine Rechte Hand presste er fest gegen dessen Stirn. Die Energie des Llama azul zischte prickelnd auf und überzog den Leib der Wache für Sekunden mit blauen Glimmen.

Sein Gewehr fiel zu Boden. Ein gurgelnder Laut entfuhr seiner Kehle. Wie bei Mendez zeigte die Gewalt, die von den alten Mächten ausging, bei der Wache eine ähnlich verheerende Wirkung. Sein schwaches Hirn hielt dieser enormen Power nicht lange stand. Der Mann verlor das Bewusstsein und Billy konnte nur noch dafür sorgen, dass er sich beim Sturz zu Boden nicht den Schädel zertrümmerte. „Tut mir leid, Amigo. Wenn du aufwachst wirst du zwar irre Kopfschmerzen haben, aber du wirst es überleben."Sagte er und setzte die Suche nach seiner Tasche fort.

Monotoner Singsang durchdrang die große Tempelhalle. Der rötliche Lichtschein der Fackeln zuckte über die mit Öl eingeriebenen Gesichter der Akabh-gläubigen und gab ihnen ein dämonisches Aussehen. Als Querido mit seinem Gefolge das Gewölbe betrat, ertönte ein Gong. Die Gläubigen, die den Raum fast vollständig ausfüllten, traten zwei Schritte auseinander und bildeten eine Gasse. Der Singsang steigerte sich, als der Priester Kimis Hand ergriff und sie, einer Braut gleich, zum Altar führte.

Der wuchtige Stein glühte bläulich, die Luft um ihn herum flimmerte. Je näher die merkwürdige Prozession kam, desto hektischer wurde sein Leuchten. Die Kruste aus geronnenem Blut bildete ein bizarres Muster auf seiner Oberfläche. Auf dem Altar lag ein antiker Krummdolch, dessen Griff mit Edelsteinen verziert war. Kimi ahnte was sie erwarten würde und ihr Magen schrumpfte auf Rosinengröße zusammen.

Dann hatten sie die Opferstätte erreicht. Der nervige Gesang verstummte. Totenstille erfüllte das Gewölbe wie eine dunkle Drohung. Kimi hörte wie ihre nackten Füße auf die Steinplatten klatschten, als sie an Queridos Hand die Stufen zum Altar empor stieg. Das Herz schlug ihr bis in die Schädeldecke, als Querido stehen blieb und die schwarzgekleidete Menge in der Halle zu jubeln begann. Mit einer erhabenen Geste griff der Priester den Krummdolch und führte seine Arme nach Oben. Der Jubel erstarb.

„Die Wiedergeburt unseres Herren...des einzigen und wahren Gottes...Akabh...steht bevor!"die Menge johlte auf, wieder brachte der Priester sie zum schweigen. „Seht den mächtigen Cheiba! Er gibt sein Herzblut, um Akabhs uneingeschränkte Macht zu ermöglichen."Querido schaute Kimi an und deutete ihr, sich auf den Altar zu legen. Sie schluckte.

Erst als er ein zweites Mal die Geste wiederholte, reagierte sie (mechanisch). Vor lauter Bibbern schaffte sie kaum, ein Bein auf den glimmenden Stein zu schwingen. Erstaunlicher Weise war er nicht so heiß, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Er fühlte sich glatt und kühl an. Bei der ersten Berührung flackerte das Licht gierig. Kimi hatte Todesangst.

Später konnte sie kaum erklären, wie sie es vollbracht hatte, gegen ihre primitivsten Instinkte der Panik, anzukämpfen und halbwegs würdevoll auf den Altar zu steigen. Doch es gelang und sie legte sich der Länge nach hin, die Arme eng an ihren zierlichen Körper geschmiegt. Unter sich spürte sie das vibrieren des Steines. Über sich sah sie das verklärte Gesicht des Priesters, der den blitzenden Dolch nach oben führte. In dieser Bewegung verharrte er einen Moment.

Die Stimme Akabhs erhob sich aus dem Opferstein. Kimi nahm sie verlockend und angenehm wahr, der Tod schien ihr plötzlich wie eine willkommene Erlösung, doch Xetás Geist schütze ihren Verstand.

„Meine Getreuen! Die Stunde des Triumphes ist gekommen. Eine neue Zeit wird anbrechen. Meine Auferstehung ist nahe! Ihr bringt mir das Opfer, das meiner Würdig ist. Das Ende des Lebensbaumes, wird mich unbesiegbar machen."echote es durch das Gewölbe. Die Schwarzgekleideten gingen ehrfurchtsvoll in die Knie, um ihrem Gott Demut zu bezeugen. „Die Macht des großen Akabh wird grenzenlos sein. Das Blut des Cheiba soll fließen!" Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Wie durch einen Nebel sah Kimberly den Krummdolch in Queridos Hand aufblitzen, als er auf ihre Brust niedersauste. Sie stieß einen Todesschrei aus.

Eng an die glatten Steinwände geschmiegt und lautlos schleichend, hatten die vier Freunde die Tempelhalle erreicht. Die dunklen Schatten des Gewölbes machten sie unsichtbar für die handvoll Wachenposten, die mehr der Zeremonie im Tempel folgten, als ihre Pflicht zu tun. Das rächte sich bitter. Auf ein Zeichen Jasons hin, schwärmten Tommy und Zacky aus, um die Männer, still und leise, ins Land der Träume zu schicken. Trini und er nahmen ihnen sogleich die Amulette ab, um die Ausgeknockten vor Queridos Zugriff zu sichern und ihrem vorzeitigem Erwachen vorzubeugen.

Endlich standen sie (zwei links, zwei rechts) hinter den wuchtigen Säulen, die das Portal zur Tempelhalle säumten. Das nervige Geplärr der Sekte hatte zu aller Erleichterung aufgehört. „Was nun?" flüsterte Tommy. „Wir müssen abwarten."Antworte Jason leise. Das unverständliche Genuschel Queridos (uralter Mayadialekt) drang an ihre Ohren. Neugierig reckten sie ihre Köpfe hinter den Säulen hervor.

Tommy blieb fast das Herz stehen vor Schreck, als er die halbnackte Kimi sah, die scheinbar freiwillig auf den wildflackernden Opferstein kletterte. Querido mit erhobenem Dolch stand dahinter. Anklagend blickte Tommy Jason an. „Hab Geduld."Beruhigte der. Widerwillig schnaubte Tommy. Als sich die allesdurchdringende Stimme Akabhs erhob, stieg seine Nervosität ins Unermessliche.

Jason packte seinen Kumpel, dessen zur Unberechenbarkeit neigendes Temperament er all zu gut kannte, am Arm. „Halte dich zurück, es ist noch nicht so weit."Zischte er ihn an, aber als Kimi diesen schrillen, angsterfüllten Schrei ausstieß, war Tommy nicht mehr zu halten. Die Angst um Kimi vernebelte seine Sinne. Grob stieß er seinen Anführer zur Seite, so dass dieser rücklings an die Wand prallte und stürmte los.

Billy arbeitete präzise wie ein schweizer Uhrwerk an seiner Konstruktion. Das schwarze Eisenoxid mischte er (mit größter Vorsicht) mit dem Aluminiumpulver, bis der metallene Zylinder dreiviertel gefüllt war. Die feinen Stoffstreifen rieb er mit dem zerriebenen Magnesium ein, bis sie komplett damit getränkt waren. Beide Komponenten hielt er (bis zum eigentlichen Gebrauch) sehr säuberlich von einander getrennt. Jetzt konnte es losgehen. Den silbrig glänzenden Behälter hielt er verkrampft, aber sicher, in seiner linken Hand, die Magnesiumzündschnur stopfte er in die Socke und dann in seine Hosentasche. (sicher ist sicher) So ging er mit leichten, federnden Schritten, um ja jede Erschütterung zu vermeiden, auf das schwarze Portal zu.

„Hier kommt der Llama azul, der heißeste Typ jenseits der Unterwelt. Sieh dich vor Akabh, in den letzten 5000 Jahren hat sich einiges geändert auf diesem Planeten. Du wirst staunen was die moderne Chemie so drauf hat!"sagte Billy mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum gerade er für dieses Erbe ausersehen war...

Trini und Zack blockierten den Weg zur Tempelhalle. „Vergiss es, Großer. Du kommst hier nicht vorbei."Raunzte Zacky Tommy an. „Wir haben eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen, die Opfer verlangt, von jedem. Willst du von mir auch eine Tracht Prügel, bis **das** in deinen Holzkopf geht?"wetterte Trini böse ihr Augen blitzen wütend. Zack hielt, zu allem entschlossen, die Fäuste hoch. Jason hatte sich aufgerappelt und stellt sich neben die beiden. Er sah die Angst in Tommy Gesicht. Mit ruhiger Stimme sagte er:

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr für die Menschheit. Kimi hat viel aufs Spiel gesetzt, um uns eine letzte Chance zu ermöglichen. Wir sind ein Team und jeder hat sich seiner Aufgabe zu fügen, **sie** hat das erkannt. Überleg dir genau was **du **tun wirst..."

10. KAMPF AN ALLEN FRONTEN

Der Juwelenbesetzte Krummdolch in Queridos Hand funkelte hell auf, als es auf Kimis Brust nieder sauste. Er war scharf wie eine Rasierklinge und vermochte mit einem einzigen Hieb das Brustbein eines Menschen zu spalten. Noch nie hatte er sein Ziel verfehlt.

Ein uraltes Ritual schrieb vor, dass der Priester seinen Opfern das Herz entreißen musste, solange es noch pochte. Nur dann war es wertvoll genug, eine Gabe zu Akabhs Ehren zu werden. - Und nur dann fiel genügend Lebensenergie für seinen Priester ab, dessen erbärmliches Dasein seit 5000Jahren nur zu einem Zweck aufrechterhalten wurde...zu Töten!

Auf diese schändliche und grausame Weise ihrer reinen Herzen beraubt, konnten die Geister der Blutopfer ebenfalls seit jahrtausenden keinen Frieden finden. Doch das Blatt hatte sich gewendet. Bereitwillig und erfüllt von Rachedurst folgten sie dem Ruf der Schamanin in der Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Die gebündelte Kraft ihrer untoten Seelen kanalisierten sie in das Herz des Cheiba. Eine Symbiose zwischen Leben und Tod entstand, deren gewaltigen Macht Querido nicht entgegen zu setzten vermochte.

Mit dem Schrei den Kimi ausstieß, als der Dolch ihre Brust durchstieß, entlud sich eine gigantische Welle aus übernatürlicher Energie, die erstaunliches bewirkte: der Doch in Queridos Hand zischte auf, als stünde er unter Strom. Entsetzt ließ er ihn los und starrte den Cheiba an. Kraftströme durchpulsten Kimis Körper. Sie riss die Augen auf, helle Lichter tanzten in ihren Pupillen. Marionettenhaft richtete sie sich auf. Sie hatte den Toden ihre menschliche Hülle überlassen. Der Geist der gequälten Seelen übernahm ab jetzt die Kontrolle über den schlanken Mädchenkörper, während der Geist des Cheiba in das Reich der vergessenen Götter katapultiert wurde.

Ein Ausdruck abgrundtiefen Entsetzten breitete sich auf Queridos Zügen aus als er begriff: der Cheiba lebte! - Mit einem Ruck zog das vermeintliche Opfer den spitzen Dolch aus ihrer Brust und richtete ihn gegen den Priester. Eine nicht menschliche Stimme sprach aus Kimis Mund, seltsam verzerrt und mit tiefem Bass sagte sie: „Du hast die alten Götter missachtet und verschmäht und einem falschen Gott gedient. Viele unschuldige Menschen mussten durch deine Hand grausam sterben. Ihre Seelen werden aber erst Ruhe finden, wenn die Schmach die sie erlitten haben, gerächt ist! Darum werde ich jetzt das tun, was du im Namen Akabhs unzählige Male getan hast...**ich werde dich töten**!"

Die Energiewelle riss den Geist des Cheiba in eine Dimension fern jeder Vorstellungskraft. An einen heiligen und zugleich verbotenen Ort, an dem die Lebenden nichts zu suchen hatten. Dieser Ort war so alt wie die Welt selbst, und wahrscheinlich existierte er gar nicht, denn logisch betrachtet konnte Kimberly/Cheiba all das nicht wirklich erleben. Aber ihr Hier sein war mehr als nur die Aneinanderkettung von Zufällen und tief in ihrem Wissen war der Grund dafür verwurzelt. Der Cheiba musste die Verbindung zwischen den Welten herstellen und die Power der Bacabs erwecken, damit das Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse wieder hergestellt werden konnte. Kimberly gab ihren letzten Atemzug, um den Blick der vergessen Götter wieder auf die Welt der Lebenden zu lenken.

Knirschend stieß der Krummdolch durch die Rippen des Priesters direkt in sein dunkles Herz. Alles ging so schnell, dass ihm sein dümmliches Glotzen ins Gesicht gemeißelt blieb, während mit seinem Körper eine unheimliche Wandlung vor sich ging. Eine geleeartige dunkle Flüssigkeit quoll aus seiner Wunde. Die fettige Olivenhaut trocknete aus wie altes Pergament. Der hochgewachsene Körper begann sich zu krümmen und schrumpelte wie eine Rosine zusammen. Eines Schreies nicht mehr mächtig, stieß Querido ein heiseres Röcheln aus. Mit jedem Schwall seines Blutes, den er verlor, zeichnete sich sein wahres Alter ab. Schon stachen seine blanken Knochen durch die trockene Hülle seiner Haut. Seine Züge wurden hohlwangig und die vormals prallen Augäpfel zerflossen zu wabernden Sirup, das zähflüssig zu Boden tropfte. Gleitzeitig wichen seine Lippen zurück, wobei sie den Blick auf seine gelblichen Zähne freigaben.

Erst als der letzte Tropfen an Lebensenergie aus seinem Herzen gewichen war, zog der Geist der toten Seelen den Dolch wieder aus seiner Brust. Queridos widernatürliche Existenz war ausgelöscht. Seine Hülle zerfiel in im Zeitraffertempo zu jenem schwarzen Staub, den auch Billy in der Hand gehalten hatte, als er Mendez Amulett zerstörte. Ein Häufchen Asche war alles was von dem Schlächter übrig blieb. Es war vollbracht! Kimberly ließ den Opferdolch fallen. Ihr kraftloser Körper sackte in sich zusammen und sank rücklings zurück auf den Altar. Die Seelen der Opfer hatten ihren Frieden gefunden und verließen diese Welt.

Ebenso gebannt wie die Schar der schreckenstaren Sektenmitglieder, verfolgten die vier Freunde aus ihrem Versteck heraus, das unheimliche Geschehen, das sich innerhalb von Sekunden vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Die Tempelhalle erzitterte unter dem abartigen Wutschrei, der sich darauf aus den Tiefen des Altares erhob. Akabhs Zorn war entbrannt. Seine Befehle, die er tobend vor Hass, in die Gehirne seiner Untergeben brannte, brachten die Luft zum kochen. „Findet die Bacabs! Tötet sie, bevor sie in den Besitz ihrer Kräfte kommen! Bringt mir ihre Herzen. Nur durch ihr Blut kann ich meine Auferstehung noch vollzogen werden. Schlachtet sie ab! Hab kein Erbarmen!"

Wie von Geisterhand setzte sich die kleine Armee der Schwarzgekleideten in Bewegung. Ihre Augen funkelten mordgierig und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihren Opfern das Herz mit den bloßen Händen rausreisen würden...wenn sie dazu Gelegenheit fänden.

Tommy, der sein aufgewühltes Temperament zu Gunsten der Bacabs unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, handelte genauso wie es Kimi an seiner Stelle getan hätte und setzte ein höheres Ziel über seine persönlichen Gefühle. Bereit die Befehle seines Anführers entgegen zunehmen, stand er da, die Furcht war aus seinem Blick gewichen. Kimis Opfer sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Eine wilde Entschlossenheit zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

Gedankenschnell, musste Jason entscheiden, welcher Schachzug für seine Kampftruppe und den Rest der Welt der klügste war, denn die dunkle Bedrohung kam Schritt für Schritt näher. Er hatte nicht den Geringsten Zweifel, das eine Flucht nicht nur unmöglich, sonder auch sinnlos war und nur das Potential ihrer Kräfte schmälerte. Die Gegner zahlenmäßig im Vorteil und vor allem verfügten sie über die nötige Ortskenntnis. Voll Vertrauen auf Kimis Durchsetzungsvermögen und Billys Einfallsreichtum, fasste er einen gewagten Entschluss und setzte alles auf eine Karte.

Das weiße im Auge des Gegners war schon zu erkennen, als Jason den anderen Zeichen gab sich zu teilen und von vier Seiten her den Opferstein zu erobern. Lautlos schwärmte sie aus. Die zornigen Häscher fanden den Vorraum der Tempelhalle leer vor.

Das riesige Gewölbe war durch das gespenstische Flackern des Altares erleuchtet. Lediglich eine handvoll Wächter, die Akabh zurückgehalten hatte, standen um den tischgroßen Stein, bewaffnet mit langen Lanzen. Sie stellten jedoch für die zu allem entschlossenen Teenager kein großes Hindernis dar. Zugleich stürmten sie von vier Seiten auf die Wachen zu. Wie aus einer Starre erwacht reagierten die Männer sichtlich erschrocken. Wild fuchtelten sie mit ihren Waffen herum, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Der Schnelligkeit der Jugendlichen verwirrte sie ungemein.

„Seit vorsichtig, Leute."Mahnte Jason. „Es darf kein Tropfen Blut fließen...auf jeden Fall nicht unseres."Es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass ihr Blut auf Akabhs Stein das Ende bedeuten würde. Aber gleichzeitig war das wuchtige Artefakt auch der Dreh und Angelpunkt für alles was bisher geschehen war und noch geschehen würde. Jason war überzeugt, in seiner Nähe sein zu müssen, auch wenn es ein hohes Risiko darstellte. Selbst wenn die Bacabs in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht viel Ausrichten konnten, es galt Zeit zu gewinnen bis der „göttliche Segen"kam, der in Kimi seinen Ursprung finden würde.

Trini konnte ihr Gegenüber mit einem schnellen Griff hinter die Klinge der Lanze und einem kurzen Dreher entwaffnen. Sie setzte einen Schlag mit der Faust gegen die Schläfe nach und schickte ihn ins Land der Träume. Ebenso schnell räumte Zack sein Hindernis aus dem Weg. Er zog den Typen am Lanzenstil so nah heran, dass er ihm einen derben Schwinger auf die Nase geben konnte und damit ausknockte. Jason dagegen löste das Problem eleganter. Er sprang mit beiden Beinen hoch in die Luft, als die Klinge auf ihn zu sauste. Während sein Gegner ins Leere stach, streckte er im Flug ein Bein aus und trat ihm gegen die Stirn. (ein völliger Blackout war die Folge) Tommy genoss das Gefecht mit dem Lanzenträger, stand er doch zwischen ihm und dem Altar, sprich: Kimi. (dummer Fehler) Mehrmals ließ er ihn, wie ein Torero den Stier, an sich vor bei laufen, wobei er immer einen fiesen Fußkick in dessen Gesäß nachsetzte. Und zum Schluss entriss er kurzerhand dem Feind die Waffe, knickte sie wie einen trockenen Ast, warf sie weit von sich und hieb mit beiden Handkanten zugleich auf seine Halsschlagader. Der Mann fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Der Altar war erobert! Die vier Freunde bezogen Posten an je einer Seite des Steines, der ihrer Himmelsrichtung entsprach. Aus dem Augenwinkel, streifte Tommys wehmütiger Blick, den leblosen Körper seiner Freundin. Bitterkeit kroch seine Kehle empor, sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzlich. Kimi hatte an die Vorsehung und an die Stärke der Bacabs geglaubt, er durfte sie nicht enttäuschen. Tapfer schluckte er den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. „Sie wird es schaffen, du wirst sehen. Vertrau ihrer Intuition." Tröstete ihn Jason, Tommy nickte ihm mit zusammen gebissenen Lippen zu. „ Ja, ich weiß."

Akabhs Wut steigerte sich in grenzenlose. Seine mächtige Stimme dröhnte derart gewaltig durch das Gewölbe, dass die Freunde sich die Ohren zuhalten mussten. Der Boden erbete unter ihren Füssen. Stein und Staub rieselten von der Tempeldecke.

Dem Befehl ihres Herren folgend, zog es die aufgebrachten Fanatiker zurück in die große Halle. Wie ein Insektenheer quollen sie aus den Gängen und Portalen und nahmen die Jugendlichen rücksichtslos in die Zange.

Durch die Ereignisse in der Tempelhalle war das Auge Akabhs und die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Anhänger von dem Eindringling abgewendet, der sich langsam, aber stetig seinem Ziel näherte. Billy dankte leise seinen Freunden, die auf ihrem Weg so manches „Hindernis" ausgeräumt hatten und ihm so unbewusst freie Bahn verschafft hatten. Eine geraume Weile orientierte er sich an dem Todengesang, der durchs Gewölbe hallte. Als dieser verstummte wusste er, dass Eile geboten war. Kurz nachdem ein greller Schrei erklang, den er Kimi zuordnete, erreichte er das Portal zur Tempelhalle. Jason und die anderen waren bereits Richtung Altar unterwegs. Als Billy geradewegs den wildgewordenen Sektenmitgliedern über den Weg lief. Er verfluchte seine Unachtsamkeit und wich ihnen aus so gut es ging. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er seine Kräfte unmöglich aufrufen durfte, denn was er bei sich trug war keine Kleinigkeit, dazu sehr leicht entzündlich und extrem explosiv. (ein milder Ausdruck für die Wirkungsweise dieser drei Komponenten)

Von Akabhs giftigen Gedanken aufgehetzt, blieb ihm unbemerkt ein hartnäckiger Verfolger auf den Fersen. Endlich, als sich Billy in Sicherheit dachte und schwer atmend an einer Steinsäule vor dem Eingang zum Tempel lehnte, sah er seine Freunde. Sie umringten den Opferstein, auf dem Kimi lag. Sein Herz machte einem Freudenhüpfer, sein Plan schien aufzugehen. Doch wieder schlug das Schicksal erbarmungslos zu. Plötzlich fühlte Billy den kalten Stahl einer Mündung an seiner Schläfe. Er wagte kaum zu schlucken.

„Maldecido, du lebst immer noch, Amigo?!"wurde er angestänkert. Überrascht erkannte Billy Josés schnauzbärtiges Gesicht. „Glaubst du denn, du verfluchter Bengel könntest es mit dem mächtigen Akabh selbst aufnehmen?"Der Mexikaner grunzte selbstzufrieden und spannte den Abzug. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dir dein blaues Lichtlein auspusten. Dann wird mein Gott sich an deinem Blut stärken und mich zu seinem Hohenpriester erheben!"

Zitternd vor Anstrengung unterdrückte der Junge die Welle der Hitze, die in ihm empor kochte. Seine Flamme durfte jetzt noch nicht erwachen!

Aus ihrem zeitlosen Dasein gerissen richtete sich der Blick Hunab Kus und Ix Chels den Cheiba, der von den dramatischen Geschehnissen berichtete die sich fern ab dieser Dimension ereigneten. Cheiba brachte seine Bitte um die Begünstigung der Bacabs vor und senkte demütig das Haupt. Nach einem Nervenzehrenden Schweigen richtete Hunab Ku das Wort an den Baum des Lebens: „Lange waren unsere Ohren taub für die Belange der Geschöpfe, die sich von uns abgewandt haben. Doch was du begehrst soll dir gewährt sein, denn nie wieder darf Akabh die Welt der Menschen mit seiner Anwesenheit besudeln. Ihr seid die Wegbereiter des Llama azul, nutzt eure Gabe weiße. Die blaue Flamme wird für Gerechtigkeit sorgen und so heiß brennen wie nie zuvor. Sein Feuer wird alles Böse auslöschen. Kehre zurück in dein Welt, die Entscheidung ist nahe."

Mit dem Rücken zur Wand (äh... zum Altar) standen die vier Freunde wie eine achtarmige (und beinige) Kampfmaschine. Fußkick um Fußkick und Handkantenschlag um Handkantenschlag mischten sie die Front der Angreifer auf. Aber jedem Gegner, dem sie den Garaus machten, folgten ein dutzend neue, die sich wild entschlossen auf sie stürzten. Es war ein Eiertanz, dabei mit halbwegs heiler Haut auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Die Zeit wurde knapp und der Cheiba regte sich nicht. Eine leichte Verzweiflung, die kurz davor stand zu einer gigantischen Panik anzuwachsen, machte sich unter den wackeren Freunden breit. Vom letzten Kampf mit den Schwarzen nicht wirklich erholt, hielten sie sich mehr recht als schlecht, aufrecht. Zwar war es keinem ihrer Gegner gelungen ihnen ernsthaft Schaden zu zufügen, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Die Fäuste flogen, Nasenbeine brachen, Beine wirbelten durch die Luft und schmetterten auf Brustkörbe. Die Fronten blieben hart. Als plötzlich ein lauter Knall die steinerne Halle erschütterte.

Alle Köpfe sausten herum. José hatte in die Luft geschossen, Steinstaub bröselte von der Decke. Er stand mit Billy, der beide Hände nach oben hielt, im Portal.

„Seht her, meine Mitbrüder...der Llama azul ist in meiner Hand...und dort, "er deutete mit der Waffe auf die Freunde „...stehen die Möchtegern-bacabs. Sie sind ein lächerlicher Abklatsch ihrer Selbst, schwach und unfähig. Und der Cheiba ist tot. Selbst die Götter können ihnen jetzt nicht mehr beistehen!" Das Amulett an seinem Hals glühte hell auf. Sein Handeln unterlag komplett der Kontrolle seines Herren. „Die Prophezeiung Akabhs wird sich erfüllen. Der Sieg ist unser! Das Gute hat versagt und wird für immer von diesem Planeten gewischt! – Worauf wartet ihr noch? Macht sie endlich nieder!"puschte José seine Gefolgsleute auf. Und es schien zuwirken...leider. Mit hassverzerrten Gesichtern wandten sie sich wieder den vier Teenagern zu, mordlustiger als zuvor.

11. DIE MACHT DER FARBEN

Jason fiel das Herz in die Hosentasche, als er Billy in der Gewalt des Mexikaners sah. Aus der Traum! Ohne seine Hilfe konnten sie Akabh nicht auslöschen. Ungläubig wechselten die Freunde stumme Blicke, voller Entsetzten. Kimi regte sich noch immer nicht. Keine Chance auf Hilfe von Oben. Die Schar der Angreifer war aggressiver als zuvor...ihre eigenen Kraftreserven am Ende. Keine Gute Voraussetzung die Welt zu retten!

Das sanfte rosa Flimmern, dass von den Fußzehen her aufwärts über Kimis Körper kroch, blieb im allgemeinen Tumult des erneut aufflammenden Kampfes unbemerkt. Doch im Schutz der flimmernden Aura geschah etwas Wundersames mit dem Lebensbaum. Die klaffende Wunde in der Brust schloss sich wie von selbst. Nicht einmal eine Blutspur blieb auf der schneeweißen Haut zurück. Dann wurde der Körper mit göttlicher Energie durchflutet. Ihr wurde die Gnade zuteil, ins Leben zurück zukehren. Das Herz des Cheiba begann zu schlagen. Die todesähnliche Starre wich von ihr. Wie ein Ertrinkender schnappte das Mädchen nach Luft und öffnete die Augen. Sie dehnte ihre Gliedmaßen, wie nach einem langen Schlaf. Dann erhob sich der Cheiba anmutig und lautlos und breitet die Arme aus.

„Chi-kin-il Ah kin!"(uralt. Mayadialekt: die Himmelsrichtung – zu Gott gehörend) Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, das über ihre Lippen kam, aber die Wirkung war enorm. Haarfeine Blitze in allen Farben des Regenbogens schossen aus ihren Fingerspitzen und ließen ihre Aura noch heller erstrahlen.

Akabhs Macht war zutiefst erschüttert. Seine Verzweiflung ließ die Erde erbeben und brachte das Gewölbe zum wanken. Tiefer als die Grundfesten der Erde loderte sein Hass. Es regnete Stein und Staub auf die Menschen im Tempel. Ein grässlicher Ruf drang aus dem Altar, der allen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Cheiba nu-ka!"(ungefähr: Lebensbaum verschwinde)

Der Stein glühte und schmale blaue Flammen züngelten aus seiner Oberfläche. Sie trafen zischend auf die Schutzhülle des Cheiba und versuchten seine Energie zu schwächen. Mit der Gewalt eines Urgewitters kämpften beide Mächte gegen einander an. Gigantische uralte Kräfte stießen aufeinander.

Der Bann, der von ihren Amuletten ausging, gestatte es den Gläubigen nicht, den einsturzgefährdeten Tempel zu verlassen. Obwohl herabfallende Trümmer bereits einige von ihnen schwer getroffen hatte, wurden sie gezwungen den erbitterten Kampf gegen die Bacabs fortzusetzen. Unbeeindruck von dem Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot, schlossen die schwarzgekleideten den Kreis um die Teenager dichter.

Über dem Altar tobte ein spektakulärer Kampf der Farben. Durch die rosa Hülle des Lebensbaumes flammten regenbogenfarbene Blitze und versuchten die Bacabs zu erreichen, während blaue Zungen aus dem Stein aufflackerten und nach ihnen schnappten um dies zu verhindern.

„Hört auf zu kämpfen!"schrie Jason durch das Getöse. „Wir müssen einen Kreis um den Lebensbaum bilden und seine Energie auffangen."Lautete sein Befehl. Und er hatte richtig entscheiden.

Die vier Freunde wandten sich von ihren Feinden ab und streckten die Arme Richtung Altar aus. Dann schlossen den sie Kreis, indem sie sich die Hände gaben.

Schon wurden sie von einem Energiegewitter erfasst, das einen Wirbel um sie bildete. Gespeist aus Kimis Fingerspitzen züngelten farbige Blitze auf sie zu. Davon getroffen erstrahlten die Wächter der vier Himmelrichtungen in ihren Powerfarben auf: Rot, Weiß, Gelb und Schwarz...genau wie Billy es voraus gesagt hatte.

Wie unter starken Stromstößen begannen ihre Körper zu zucken. Die Welle der überirdischen Power erfasste sie mit aller Gewalt. Synchron stießen die Bacabs einen schrillen Laut aus. Dann, urplötzlich, war alles vorbei.

Cheiba senkte die Arme. Akabhs Höllenfeuer erlosch. Die Bacabs standen aufrecht, weithin leuchtend, von innerer Kraft erfüllt und stolz. Sie hatten ihr Erbe angetreten, ihr Schicksal hatte sich erfüllt.

Billy nutze das Durcheinander und duckte sich aus der tödlichen Position des Revolvers. Er hielt den Zylinder mit Links weit von sich und während er sich zu José umdrehte, senkte er seine rechte Hand. Der Mexikaner reagierte zu langsam und die Hand des Llama azul legte sich auf sein Gesicht, bevor er ausweichen konnte. „Ahhh!"ächzte der und versuchte vergebens die Hand abzuwehren. „Nimm sie von mir, Verfluchter!"halbwahnsinnig vor Qualen, die ihm diese Berührung verursachte, ging er in die Knie.

Ein Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg auf. Als sich Billy erbarmte und seine Hand wegnahm, verlor José die Besinnung. „Na, für was so ein Fluch alles gut ist!"murmelte Billy und rannte los, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Doch das Böse ist immer wachsam! Akabh war es durchaus bewusst, dass er derart geschwächt, der Vernichtung durch den Llama azul schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Er spürte sein Kommen. Und er fühlte die wachsende Stärke seines Todfeindes. Körperlos in den dunklen Stein gebannt, wurde es einmal mehr ein Akt eines Dieners, für den Tod des Feindes zu sorgen. Seine abgrundtiefe Bösartigkeit trieb den schwerverletzten José wieder auf die Beine.

Trotz all dem Tohuwabohu das in der Tempelhalle herrschte und halbblind vor Pein, visierte der Mexikaner zielsicher mit seiner Waffe Billy an, wie eine Fledermaus die Fliege. Kaltblütig drückte er ab. Todbringend schwirrte eine Kugel auf den ungeschützen Rücken des Llama azul zu.

Akabhs Armee stürmte auf die frischgebackenen Wächter ein. Zu allem entschlossen hatten sie sich mit Trümmerholz bewaffnet oder warfen mit scharfkantigen Steinen. Die Situation schien endgültig zu eskalieren.

Völlig synchron hoben die Bacabs ihre Arme auf Brusthöhe und drehten die Handinnenflächen ihren Angreifern entgegen. „Chi-kin-il Ah chel!"(ungefähr: von Gott erweckte Bacabs) riefen sie wie aus einem Mund und ihre Farben erglühten, um als Energieball aus ihren Händen zu schießen.

Trini erstrahlte hell wie eine Sonne und ihr gleißendes Licht raubte den Angreifern die Sicht.

Zacks schwarze Aura floss durch seine Hände und ergoss sich als wilde Flut durch das Gewölbe, was den Feinden den sicheren Halt kostete, einige wurden regelrecht weggespült.

Tommy war eingehüllt in ein schimmerndes weißes Glitzern. Er löste einen kleinen Blizzard aus, dessen beißende Kälte alles und jeden erstarren ließ.

Jason, der rot wie ein Lavasee leuchtete, wollte gerade mit der ihm gegebenen Macht einen reinigenden Sturm aufrufen, um dem heraneilenden Llama azul den Weg zum Altar frei zu machen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel einen silberhellen Punkt wahrnahm. Instinktiv ahnte er in welcher Gefahr die Blaue Flamme schwebte.

Jason zentrierte seine Energie auf Billy. Wie von Geisterhand wurde der von den Füßen gehoben und schwebte durch die Luft. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Das Geschoss, das ihm gegolten hatte, surrte durchs Leere (wäre ein glatter Blattschuss gewesen) und stanzte irgendwo ein riesiges Loch in die Steinwand.

Dann senkte Jason seine Hand vorsichtig und Billy landete (wenn auch unsanft) auf dem Plattenboden, den Zylinder in der Linken immer noch hocherhoben.

„Daran musst du noch üben."Stöhnte er, als sich aufrappelte. Jason grinste kaum merklich. „Sorry, das Erste Mal."Und setzte mit gleicher Stärke sein Werk fort. Er peilte José an, den er wie einen Ballon aufsteigen ließ und an die Decke klatschte. Der Mexikaner japste. Der rote Bacab freute sich. „Ups, hat's wehgetan? Dann ist es recht!"

„Maldecido, lass mich runter!"fluchte José und gestikulierte wild. „O.K. Mistkerl."Antworte Jason und senkte die Hand. Wie eine reife Tomate plumpste der Mann einige Meter tief herab und blieb wimmernd liegen.

Akabhs Anhänger waren, durch das Erwachen der Bacabs, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes am Boden zerstört. So sehr ihr Herr auch in ihren Gehirnwindungen tobte und sie anpeitsche, der Macht der Bacabs waren sie nicht mehr gewachsen. Keuchend und krabbelnd, wie Insekten, setzten die Schwarzen den Rückzug an.

Seinen willigen Untertanen beraubt, holte der größenwahnsinnige Gott zu einem letzten verzweifelten Gegenschlag aus. Er konzentrierte seinen ganzen Hass und Bösartigkeit, den er seit grauer Vorzeit in sich trug, auf den Lebensbaum.

Sein steinernes Gefängnis begann stärker zu vibrieren. Kimi strauchelte. Erste Risse bildeten sich auf der blutverkrusteten Oberfläche des Opferaltares, aus denen Flammenzungen nach ihr grapschten. Die Aura des Cheiba wurde merklich schwächer. Dann durchbrachen die ersten Zungen die Schutzhülle. Sie kreischte hell auf, als würde sie verbrennen. Akabhs kaltes Höhlenfeuer drohte den schlanken Mädchenkörper zu verschlucken. Teuflisches Lachen hallte aus dem Stein. Kimi schrie aus Leibeskräften und zuckte im Schein der blauen Flammen.

„Du hast neues Leben erhalten Cheiba – ich werde es dir wieder rauben – dein Herz gehört mir!"schmetterte seine Stimme durch die Halle.

Hilflos sahen die vier Bacabs auf die Tragödie, die sich vor ihnen abspielte. Tommy wollte bereits loshechten, um Kimi aus Akabhs Klauen zu retten, als Billy sie erreicht hatte.

„Halt! Fass sie nicht an!"rief er. „Akabh kennt deine Schwäche. Er benutzt Cheiba um an die Bacabs ranzukommen. Sein Höllenfeuer kann auch euch erfassen und vernichten."Tommy presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich bin trotz meiner Herrschaft über Eis und Schnee nicht in der Lage Kimi zu helfen? – Was jetzt?"

„Es ist wie vor 5000 Jahren...die Bacabs müssen sich vereinigen um den Lebensbaum zu schützen. Nur so seid ihr stärker als Akabh. - Los holt Kimi da raus...und haut ab. Den Rest erledige ich." Sagte Billy mit ruhiger Stimme.

Die vier Bacabs wussten, dass sie dem Llama azul vertrauen konnten. Akabhs Vernichtung war seine Aufgabe.

Auf Jasons Zeichen hin, errichteten sie einen Bannkreis um Akabhs Machtzentrum. Die Power ihrer Farben erschuf einen hellen Regenbogen. Die überirdische Kraft der uralten Götter floss durch sie hindurch und zerfraß Akabhs kaltes Feuer, wie Säure. Unter unsagbarem Zorngebrüll zogen sich seine Höllenflammen zurück. Der Lebensbaum stand unter dem Schutz der Himmelrichtungen und verließ unbeschadet den Opferstein.

Doch Akabh würde niemals aufgeben. Überall hörte man es Knacken und Knirschen. Die Ruine bebte. Felsstücke brachen aus der Decke. Geröll und Trümmer drohten die Wächter zu erschlagen und sie am Ende doch noch zu Akabhs Beute zu machen.

Den Cheiba in ihrer Mitte, tasteten die Bacabs sich vorsichtig Richtung Ausgang. Trini erhellte mit ihrem Licht das Gewölbe. Zacks Fluten räumten Schutt aus dem Weg. Jason erhob einen Sturm, der Mauersteine aus ihrer Flugbahn warf und dafür sorgte, dass sie unverletzt blieben. Tommy ließ Geröllmassen zu Eis erstarren, die den Weg zu versperren drohten. So schafften sie es, unbeschadet (mitsamt den Sektenmitgliedern) aus dem Tempel des Todes zu entkommen.

12. TRUE BLUE

Die Ruine stürzte nach und nach in sich zusammen. Nachdem sie Jahrtausende überstanden hatte, einzig dem Zweck dienend, Tempel für einen entarteten Gott und seine Getreuen zu sein, würde sie nun ihr blutiges Geheimnis unter sich begraben.

Die Tempelhalle glich einem Trümmerfeld. Die mächtigen Quadersteine waren wie Bauklötze übereinander gepurzelt. Der Boden war übersät mit Schutt. Lediglich der Altar war unversehrt. Doch solange Akabhs Geist in diesem Stein hauste, würde er um seine Wiederauferstehung kämpfen. Trotz des Verlusts seine Hohenpriesters und der verlorenen Schlacht, war er noch nicht am Ende!

Er wollte neue Gefolgsleute finden, die ihm die Bacabs ausliefern mussten und dieses Mal würde er es geschickter anstellen. Die Saat, die er in Form der Amulette ausgebracht hatte, würde ihm früher oder später, den gewünschten Erfolg bescheren. Der Cheiba musste fallen. Dann könnte er das degenerierte Volk der Menschheit unterwerfen und ihre Welt in eine zweite Finsternis stürzen!

Wenn da nicht dieser lästige kleine Menschenwurm wäre! Die Präsenz des verhassten Feindes schwebte im Raum. Aber auch seine Ängste!

Akabh wusste, dass der Camazotz nicht durch die Flamme des Llama azul vernichtet worden war. Auch wenn die Macht in dem Jungen stetig anwuchs – diese Macht erzeugte Hitze und die Flamme hatte Angst davor richtig zu brennen! Hatte Angst die Grenze zu überschreiten!

Akabh suhlte sich in Zufriedenheit. Angst macht die Menschen schwach. Solch ein jämmerliches Wesen war eben kein würdiger Träger einer solchen Bürde. Hunab Ku hatte falsch gewählt.

Billy wartete, bis Jason die Truppe sicher aus der Ruine geführt hatte. Dann verließ er sein Versteck unter den Trümmern, das ihn so vortrefflich vor Akabhs Wutausbruch geschützt hatte. Vorsichtig setzte er seine Füße auf, nach Halt suchend, das Gleichgewicht sichernd. Ein falscher Schritt und er würde mit Akabh begraben werden. Wobei er die geringeren Aussichten auf eine rasche Wiedergeburt hatte.

Sein Herz raste. Staub kratzte in seinem Hals. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen versuchte er sein inneres Feuer zu beherrschen, das ständig aufzulodern drohte. Seine Augen brannten. Die Gläser seiner Brille beschlugen leicht und mischten sich mit dem feinen Staub zu einem undurchsichtigen Brei.

Das Leuchten des Altares vor ihm war trügerisch schwach. Seine Rechte griff in die Hosentasche und umschloss das Magnesiumband. Seine Linke umklammerte fest den gefüllten Zylinder. „Du darfst nicht scheitern!"hämmerte es mit jedem Herzschlag in seinem Kopf.

„Llama azul! Du bist gekommen...doch ich rieche deine Furcht. Dein feiges Herz hat Angst davor Feuer zu fangen. Du bist ein Versager! Du kannst mich niemals vernichten!"schmetterte Akabh Billy entgegen.

„Das du da mal nicht täuscht. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass so ein prähistorischer Imperator wie du, unseren schönen Planeten unsicher macht. Du hast bereits genügend Schaden angerichtet."

„Große Worte von einem so kleine Licht wie dir. Hab Acht, dass dein Zorn dich nicht entzündet, bevor ich das Vergnügen hatte, dich zu töten."Zur Untermauerung seiner Drohung, rief Akabh ein leichtes Beben auf, das Billy zum Straucheln brachte. Schotter bröselte von der Decke. Da er keine Hand frei hatte um sich schützen, knallten ihm die kantigen Steine auf Kopf und Rücken. Seine Haare färbten sich rot von Blut und seine Rippen drückten beim Atmen in die Lungen. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten alleine darum, sich nicht provozieren zulassen und lebend den Altar zu erreichen.

„Sieh dich an, Llama azul! Ein jämmerlicher feiger Wurm, selbst jetzt wagst du es nicht zu entflammen. Sogar der Cheiba hatte mehr Mumm in den Knochen als du."Giftete Akabh.

Billy hatte den Opferstein fast erreicht. Die Sticheleien seines Gegners ließen ihn kalt. „Für einen drittklassigen Bösewicht wie dich, brauch ich keine Muskeln. Den ich besitze etwas, dass dir abhanden gekommen ist...ein gut funktionierendes Hirn! Und Hunab Ku war dies durchaus bewusst, als er mich bestimmte, dein Totengräber zu werden!"

Akabh lachte unverhohlen weiter. „Oh nein, du wirst für Hunab Ku eine noch größere Enttäuschung sein, als ich es war. Wenn ich dich erst besiegt habe, werde ich die alten Götter hinwegwischen. Ich werde der einzige und wahre Gott sein, den eure niedere Rasse anbeten wird. Das Blut der Menschen wird in Strömen zu meinen Ehren fließen und mich unbesiegbar machen!!!"das irre Lachen steigere ins unerträgliche.

Ein weiterer Trümmerschauer kam von Oben. Billy hechtete unter den tischhohen Altar und wartete ab, bis sich die Lage beruhigte. Millimeterweise drehte er das Gewinde des Zylinders auf und stopfte den dünnen Stoffstreifen unendlich vorsichtig in den pulvrigen Inhalt. Dann kroch er unter dem Stein hervor und stellte seine brisante Mitbringsel behutsam auf die Oberfläche.

„Jetzt tickst du völlig aus! Deine Zukunftspläne sind moralisch verwerflich. Selbst für einen, der 5000 Jahre in der Hölle geschmort hat. Für mich absolut inakzeptabel!"entgegnete ihm Billy und schaute auf die Narbe in seiner rechten Handfläche. Sie schimmerte bläulich. Ein leichtes Brennen durchfloss seine Adern.

Akabh ahnte die Gefahr. Sein Stein nahm an Leuchtkraft zu. „Das wagst du dich nicht. Du wirst deine Gabe nicht wirklich einsetzten. Die Blaue Flamme wird dich sonst zerfressen. Wenn du mich vernichtest, wird es auch dein Ende sein!"schrie er.

Billy verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Das du auch alles dramatisieren sehen musst."Seine rechte Hand berührte flüchtig den äußersten Zipfel der selbstgebauten Zündschnur. Prickelnd entwich eine feine blaue Flamme seiner Narbe.

„Es gibt für jedes Problem eine Lösung. Vorausgesetzt man hat den nötigen Grips."flüsterte er. Das Magnesium begann funkensprühend und zischend zu brennen und arbeitet sich unaufhaltsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, auf den Behälter zu. „Fahr zur Hölle, Akabh, und zwar alleine!"murmelte Billy und begann zu rennen.

Über Geröll und Schutt, krabbelte unter Felsbrocken hindurch und kletterte über Quader, die so groß waren wie ein Omnibus. Hinter ihm würde gleich die Hölle losbrechen.

„Renn nur um dein Leben, du Feigling!"schrie ihm Akabh hinterher. „Du bist so erbärmlich schwach, dass es mich beleidigt! War das alles, was du zu Stande bringst? Eine lächerliche Flamme und schon hast du die Hosen voll? Du bist weniger als Nichts, ich werde dich vernichten!"geiferte es dem Jungen nach.

Erdstöße erschütterten die Ruine. Um Billy herum bildeten sich breite Risse im Boden, aus denen Qualm empor stieg. Rundherum ächzte das in seinen Grundfesten erschütterte Gemäuer. Wie Donnerschläge krachten ganze Deckenplatten vor dem Flüchtenden nieder. Die Luft verwandelte sich in eine dicke Staubige Masse, in der man weder sehen noch atmen konnte.

„Du wirst mir nicht entkommen, Llama azul! Dieses Mal werde ich es sein, der die Flamme der Gerechtigkeit auslöscht. Du hast endgültig versagt! Nichts auf dieser Welt kann mich jetzt noch aufhalten!"- Es sollte der letzte Irrtum werden, dem der große Akabh unterlag.

Die unscheinbare, winzige Flamme hatte ihr Ziel erreicht! Ihr Funkenregen setzte eine gigantische Kettenreaktion in Gange. Das hochexplosive Gemisch entzündete sich zu einem grellen Feuerball, der mit der Wucht einer Atombombe detonierte. Die Sprengkraft war derart gewaltig, dass ihre Druckwelle, die Erde im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometer erschütterte. Sie wälzte sich durch das Labyrinth des Tunnelsystems und ließ es wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen fallen.

Die Hitze, die dabei entstand, war verheerend. Ihre Temperatur in ihrem Kern war hoch genug, um selbst das massive Material des Altares zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Der Steinblock wabberte wie Gelee, die Blutkruste verdampfte, das Gestein begann zu Knacken und Krischen.

„**NEIN!** Es - es - frisst - mich - auf. Die - Blaue - Flamme – sie - ist - so - heiß! Ich - verbrenne!! **Ahhh!**"Akabhs Astralkörper wurde eins mit den Flammen. Der eiskalte und machtgierige Gott löste sich auf. Unmenschliche Laute erfüllten die Nacht.

Das blaue Leuchten des Altares verdichtete sich zu einer bizarren Stichflamme, die viele Meter hoch empor zischte und alles durchdrang, das ihr im Weg war. Heller als die Sonne schoss sie gegen den Nachthimmel auf. Blieb einen Moment lang stehen, ohne Vorwarnung kollabierte und riss alles in ihrer Nähe mit sich in die Tiefe.

Zurück blieb ein tiefer klaffender Krater, aus dem eine finstere Wolke aus Qualm und Staub hervor quoll.

Der teuflische Stein existierte nicht mehr. Akabh war durch die Flamme des Llama azul in die untersten Ebenen der Hölle gefahren. Für Immer!

Die Bacabs waren um ihr Leben gelaufen und hatten eine sichere Ebene am Rande des Urwaldes erreicht. Verängstigte Schwarzgekleidete kamen hinter den Bäumen hervor geschlichen. Sie umringten die Farbigschimmernden Teenager. Jammernd warfen die Verwirrten auf der Erde, als der Berg tief aus seinem Innersten ergrollte. Tonnenschwere Felsstücke wurden in die Luft geschleudert. Die Erde erbebte und eine eisblaue Stichflamme fuhr himmelwärts.

Die Amulette an den Hälsen der Sektenmitglieder glommen kurzfristig auf, doch die teuflische Macht Akabhs war erloschen. Binnen Sekunden verwandelten sie sich in mürbe dunkle Brocken, die sich bei der geringsten Berührung in Staub auflösten. Befreit im Geiste und in selbigem verwirrt, kamen die Menschen langsam zu sich. Mit offenen Mündern und aufgerissenen Augen glotzen sie die fünf Gestalten an, die seltsam erleuchtet in ihrer Mitte standen.

„Habt keine Angst!"sagte Jason „Es ist vorbei. Ihr seid frei!"

Dann erschütterte ein neuer heftiges Beben die Erde, der ganze Berg stürzte in sich zusammen und verschwand in einem Meer aus Qualm. „Billy ist noch da drin!"rief Trini aufgebracht. Der Berg mitsamt Mayatempel war buchstäblich vom Erdboden verschluckt. „Mann, das war das reinste Inferno. Ich befürchte, das hat er nicht überlebt."meinte Zack entsetzt. „Nein, das darf nicht sein. Ich will das er lebt."schluchzte Kimi (mittlerweile in Tommys riesen T-Shirt gehüllt) und weinte an Tommys Schulter. „Lasst ihn uns suchen, vielleicht ist er da draußen und braucht unsere Hilfe."Schlug Tommy vor, in der Hoffnung seinen Freund nicht verloren zu haben. Jason nickte. „Tommy hat Recht. Er hat es sicher geschafft. Er hat es mir versprochen! Auf, wir gehen Billy holen!"die vier Bacabs machten sich daran die Trümmerwüste zu erklimmen.

Trübes Licht drang durch Billy Lider. Flatternd hob er sie an, doch die Helligkeit schmerzte. Die drückende Last aus Fels und Erde, die seinen Brustkorb zusammen quetschte wurde spürbar leichter. Er spuckte eine Mund voll schaumigen Blut und Staub aus und hustete krampfhaft. Jede Bewegung bereitet Schmerzen. Er stöhnte laut.

„Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht, Llama azul! Sehr gut sogar! Die Götter haben gut an dir gewählt. Dein Mut hat eine neue Magie erschaffen, die stärker ist als ich ahnte."Flüsterte ihm Xetá zu. „Ist...ist es denn vorbei?"hauchte der Junge.

„Ja, das ist es. Und du hast dafür gesorgt, dass es sich nie mehr wiederholen kann. Die alten Götter sind dir dankbar. Du und deine Freunde habt euch als würdig erwiesen Schützer der Menschenwelt zu sein und deshalb werden euch eure göttlichen Gaben erhalten bleiben."

„Autsch. Ich hätte gerne was Netteres gehabt."Säuselte Billy benommen. Xetá lachte leise. „Du bist die wahre Blaue Flamme (true blue) Dein Einfallsreichtum ist deine größte Stärke."

Billy aufgeplatzten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schrägen Grinsen. „Ja, das ist mir auch klar geworden."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er in das hohlwangige Gesicht der alten Schamanin. Sie lächelte gütig. Und ein sanfter Windhauch fuhr über seine Wangen. „Der Abschied ist nahe. Ich werde zu Hunab Ku und Ix Chel auffahren und an ihrer Seite auf euch herab blicken."

„Oooch. Immer lässt du mich alleine."Schmollte Billy.

„Ich werde bei dir sein, wenn es nötig ist. Aber ein anderer wird dich und die Bacabs auf eurem Weg leiten."

„Zordon?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits wusste.

„Hilfe naht, Llama azul! Es war mir eine Ehre mit euch gekämpft und gesiegt zu haben. Lebe wohl...meine Zeit auf Erden ist vorbei."Das altehrwürdige Gesicht löste sich auf.

Und als Billy wieder die Augen öffnete strahlte in Jason an. „ Billy, Zwergnase! Na wer sagts denn, Unkraut vergeht halt nicht."Sagte er und strahlte zufrieden. Trini tätschelte Billy Wangen. „Komm zu dir. Wir hatten solche Angst um dich."

Eine neue Hustenattacke erfasste den Jungen. Tommy klopfte ihm heftig auf die Schultern. „Spucks aus oder Schlucks runter. Hauptsache du atmest wieder."Vor Schmerzen seufzte der verletzte Junge auf. Tommy freute sich. „Hey, seht nur... ich hab ihn aufgeweckt."Kimi schubste ihn zur Seite. „Du machst ihn noch kaputt, du Grobian. Das tut ihm doch weh."schimpfte sie und riss einen Stoffstreifen aus dem zu großen T-Shirt. Damit rieb sie Blut und Dreck von Billys Gesicht. „Er ist sehr schwach. Was er dringend braucht ist Wasser."

Zacky formte aus seinen Händen eine Mulde. Klares reines Wasser bildete sich darin. „Hier, frisches Wasser. – Hach, ich liebe meine Gabe als Wächter des Westens."Strahlte er und hielt Billy die hole Hand hin, damit er trinken konnte.

Noch nie hatte er etwas Köstlicheres genossen, als diesen Schluck Wasser. Es erweckte seine Lebensgeister und er konnte sich aufsetzten. Kimi schrubbte noch immer in seinem dreckigen Gesicht herum, während Trini seine Brille nahm und ebenfalls reinigte.

„Sag mal, Kleiner. Womit hast du diese gigantische Explosion ausgelöst?" fragte Jason. „Trägst du immer eine Bombe mit dir rum oder so?"

„Das Eisenoxyd und das Aluminiumpulver...mit einer Magnesiumzündschnur...ergibt??? Termit!!! Du verstehst?"

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Tommy an. „Ah, du meinst die kleinen weißen Ameisen..."folgerte der. Billy hustete vor Lachen.

„Nein, nicht Termiten...Termit. Der wohl gefährlichste und zerstörerischte Sprengstoff auf unserem Planeten. Seine Hitze und Explosionskraft kommt einer Atombombe gleich. Mann setzt ihn zur Simulation von atomaren Kernschmelzen ein. – Gut, ich hatte die korrekte Formel zur Ausgewogenheit der drei Hauptkomponenten nicht hundertprozentig getroffen...aber die Sprengkraft war durchaus so wie ich es erhoffte habe."

Seine Freunde starrten ihn staunend an. „Was?"– „Billy, du bist ein Phänomen. - Sicher, dass dir nicht ein Stein zuviel auf die Birne geknallt ist?"lachte Jason und wuschelt in Billys staubigen Haaren. Die sechs Freunde begannen zu lachen. Sie hatten auch allen Grund dafür. Der Feind war vernichtet, die Erde war gerettet und sie hatten überlebt.

In einem der unversehrten Jeeps schaukelten sie zurück nach Tekax, von wo aus sie Kontakt nach Merida aufnahmen. Mr. Cranston hatte auf der Suche nach seinem Aluminiumbehälter sein Flugzeug verpasst und so den geplanten Anschlag Queridos vereitelt. Billy hätte heulen können vor Freude, dass sein Vater noch am Leben war, aber die Ausrede, die er brauchte, um den wahren Verbleib des Zylinders zu erklären, trübte seine Euphorie.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einen üppigen Mahl war die Gute Laune der Truppe wieder hergestellt. „Schade, das Xetá nicht mehr hier ist. Ich hätte mich gerne für ihre Hilfe bedankt."Sagte Kimi schmatzend. Trini (rot von Chili) meinte, „Und ich hätte mich so gerne für mein Verhalten in ihrer Hütte entschuldigt. Ich habe sie völlig falsch eingeschätzt." Billy sagte nachdenklich: „Wisst ihr, dass ich sie nie lebend gesehen habe? Sie erschien mir nur als Geist...Querido muss sie umgebracht haben, als wir Tekax verließen. Ohne sie hätte ich schon im Dschungel aufgegeben, als dieses Ungeheuer hinter mir her war."- „Oh Mann, ein echtes Ungeheuer? Ich muss das Beste verpasst haben. Dieser vermaledeite Lapachó...ich werde nie wieder in meinen Leben Tee trinken."Ärgerte sich Zacky.

„Und mir tut es leid, dass ich durch meine Unbeherrschtheit soviel Schwierigkeiten verursacht habe...ich werde mich bessern...versprochen!"sagte Tommy kleinlaut und erntete von Kimi einen spontanen Kuss.

„Wir haben alle unsere Lehren aus diesem Abenteuer gezogen."bemerkte Jason. „Und viel über uns und unsere Schwächen und Stärken gelernt. Wir waren alleine auf uns gestellt und nur durch Teamgeist haben wir den Sieg errungen. Mir scheint es, als wollte uns jemand eine Lektion verpassen."Zustimmend nickten alle. Schweigen machte sich breit und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Bis ein Ruf die Stille zerbrach:

„Por favor Amigos, Tequilla?"ein nicht all zu nüchterner Mexikaner mit dreckiger Schürze kam mit einem Tablett voll Gläser auf sie zu gewankt.

„NEIN DANKE!"schmetterten ihm sechs Kehlen zugleich entgegen.


End file.
